Compañeros de piso
by zipizapi
Summary: Son personas completamente opuestas, viviendo juntas, uno youtuber y otro estudiante de derecho, uno un idiota y la otra se pregunta como diablos lo dejo vivir allí. BBRAE
1. Chapter 1

todo se me ocurrio un día mientras dibujaba y me dije sabes creo que chico bestia seria un gran youtuber, tiene carisma, le gusta eso de ser popular y como siempre eh querido y amado la idea del BBRAE me dije venga chica, ¿por que no? y así surgio todo esto.

Buscando piso:

POV CHICO BESTIA

Bueno, hace ya algunas semanas habia llegado al millon de subs, y sentia que necesitaria más espacio para ya sabes, para hacer más tonterias. por lo que me encontraba caminando por la calle con cámara en mano. Si, también tenía un canal de dayli blogs.

-Chicos, creo que encontre el mejor lugar del mundo, está en el centro de la ciudad, es enorme y barato, solo que tendre que compartir piso- decia el chico ahora subiendo por un elevador muy sonriente.

-Bueno ya llegamos, ¿hermoso no creen?- decia el chico mientras enfocaba el interior del edificio.

Era un salón enorme, con un sofá de cuero, decoración sobria, con un televisor, una estanteria con muchos libros, realmente muchos, un gran ventanal, pero que por el reflejo no se lograba ver el exterior y una pequeña cama para gatos.

-...¿Se podria saber que diablos estás haciendo?- decia una chica con un tono sarcastico y neutral.

-Como no te presente antes, ella va a ser mi compañera de piso Rachel Roth, si ya me decidi. pero antes ¿se pueden tener mascotas en este edificio?- decia el joven caminando por el cuarto.

-Si, puedes tener animales mientras no maten a nadie y de preferencia sean tranquilos, por cierto, yo tengo un gato su nombre es Azarath- decia la gotica con un tono calmado.

\- Perfecto, bueno Rae, soy Garfield Logan y espero que seamos buenos compañeros junto con Rex mi perro (no se me ocurrio nada mejor)- decia el chico mientras empezaba a guardar su cámara.

-Un perro genial, no me importa mientras no destroce nada, por cierto, ¿Por qué estabas grabando todo?- decia la chica con curiosidad.

-Claro, creo que tenía que haberlo dicho antes, soy Youtuber, mi canal es relativamente grande a decir verdad, ¿nunca antes me habias visto?- decia el peliverde con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, mientras no me molestes no hay problemas, tambien trata de no hacer mucho ruido y si lo haces por lo menos abisame para no salir a matarte, soy estudiante de derecho y aveces estare demacíado estresada como para cualquier tonteria, pero de preferencia no se te ocurra hacerme bromas de ningun tipo en ningun momento- decia la chica firmemente.

-Tu tranquila, aprecio mi vida jajaja, bueno, ¿cuando me puedo mudar?- decia chico bestia con una gran sonrisa en un rostro.

-Desde el Lunes está bien, el cuarto de en fondo sera el tuyo y la azotea es un espacio en común, pero rara vez lo usan, espero que nos llevemos decentemente- decia la chica.

-Gracías Rae, entonces el Lunes nos veremos, yo me ire a ver el papeleo para el piso- decia el peliverde mientras se alejaba ajitando una mano.

-Adios, y no me llames Rae- decia la chica esperando a sobrevivir a ese chico, algo seguro era que su tranquilidad ya no estaría, pero ese piso no se pagaría solo y no podía pagarlo sola ni de broma.

Dejen su ribiu o su lique, quiero continuarle pero tambien quiero saber que tan productivo sería seguir con este proyecto, gracías por leer (030)


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel Roth, o como prefería que le llamaran Raven, un poco desagradable, pero tenía una buena intención de por medio, amaba leer y el té de hierbas, muy tranquila y que ama la tranquilidad, odiaba el ruido y que no respetaran su privacidad, realmente no sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación.

-Gar, ¿se podría saber que demonios estas haciendo?- decía la chica enojada por el destrozo que se veía en la cocina.

-Solo es para un vídeo no te enojes-decía el chico sonriendo.

-Esta bien, pero no destroces nada y ten cuidado con ese... ¿pastel?- decía la chica mirándolo desde la sala mientras leía un libro.

\- HAHAHA, ESTA LISTA MI CREACIÓN DE UN PASTEL DE 50 PISOS - decía el chico frente a una cámara mientras una muy endeble torre se balanceaba- Rae, ¿quieres probar mi pastel? es un pastel, el imposible que quede malo-decía el chico con una sonrisa socarrona.

-NO, y no me llames Rae- decía la chica cortante mente.

-¿Qué?, vamos Rae-Rae, por miii- decía suplicando - Chicos el objetivo de hoy es lograr que Rae pruebe mi Pastel de 50 pisos, el que para empezar no creyó que lograría- le susurraba el chico a la cámara.

-Gar, para tu información si te escucho y quiero que recuerdes que casi llamo a los bomberos cuando vi todo ese humo, si no estaría en mi cuarto leyendo más tranquilamente, no quiero de tu pastel- decía la gótica mirándolo de reojo.

Mientras, Chico bestia con mucho cuidado cortaba una parte del pastel, lo ponía en un plato y preparaba un té de hierbas.

-Madam, aquí tiene- decía el peliverde con el rostro sucio de harina, un delantal que decía "I LOVE TOFU" y un gorro de chef.

\- Esta bien, probare tu pastel- decía Raven guardando su libro y mirando el pastel que no tenía muy buen aspecto, y a decir verdad el té era un buen detalle de su parte.

-Gracias Rae, espera un momento que voy por la cámara- decía BB volviendo por la cámara y poniéndola frente a Raven, para luego sentarse con ella con una cara llena de ilusión.

-Para que sepas si está malo no dudare en decirtelo- decía la gótica con desconfianza en lo que tenía, pero aun así accedió a probarlo- Gar... esto está... sorprendentemente bueno, realmente no te tenía confianza absoluta- decía la gótica con un tono un poco sorprendido, que apenas se distinguía de su tono normal.

-BIEN, ESTO SALIO MUY BIEN, EL PASTEL VEGANO SI SIRVE CHICOS, NO ES TAN MALO, COMO DICEN, RAE, dame de probar un poco por favor- decía Chico bestia acercándose un poco a Raven.

-Toma- dijo Raven sin pensarlo mucho y le acercó una cucharada del pastel.

-Gracias- dijo el peliverde recibiéndola como si nada- Vaya, me quedo realmente bueno, pero no creo que podamos comer tanto pastel Rae- decía chico bestia mirando sonriente a Raven para luego mirar la cámara- Bueno chicos, eso fue todo por hoy, nos vemos la próxima semana- y se acercó a la cámara para apagarla.

-Cla claro, y ¿qué piensas hacer con ese pastel?-decía la chica un poco nerviosa-¿que acaba de pasar?- se dijo la chica a sí misma.

-No lo se, creo que podría invitar a unos amigos para deshacerme un poco de pastel y grabar unos vídeos- decía el chico mirando los archivos de la cámara para asegurarse de que había grabado todo-Bueno, voy a limpiar la cocina, quedó como un desastre total, oye, ahora que lo pienso va a ser la primera vez que sales en mi canal principal- decía el peliverde mientras se alejaba a la cocina.

-Bueno, ya me sacaste una vez por cámara cuando nos conocimos y creo que alguna vez sonó mi voz en tus "daily" o algo así- decía la chica tratando de volver a concentrarse en su libro.

-¿Entonces no te importa?, bien, por cierto mañana llegará Rex tras su revisión en el veterinario, podría invitar a Star para darle las gracias- decía el verde ordenando un poco más.

-¿Star?, ¿acaso vas a invitar a tu veterinaria?- decía Raven con un tono sarcástico.

-Vaya Rae, ¿Acaso eres psíquica?-decía el chico mirándola un poco sorprendido,- ella cuido de Rex por toda una semana por sus reviciones para asegurarme de que podría venir acá, ¿como no voy a invitarla para agradecerle?- decía muy emocionado porque creyó que Raven lo había entendido.

-Dios, no puedo creer que sea así- decía la chica ya ignorándolo completamente para enfocarse por fin en su libro.

Garfield Logan, o como prefería que le llamaran Gar, un chico activo, alegre, dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera, amante de los animales muy bullicioso (a menos que estuviera editando) y vegetariano. Ahora solo estaba un poco sorprendido, esto en los comentarios es nuevo.

-¿Quien es esa chica?, Seguro es su novia, ¿Pero en no estaba con Terra?, No, ella es solo su amiga, ESA ES LA CHICA CON LA QUE SE FUE A VIVIR, ¿QUE? CHICO BESTIA SE FUE A VIVIR CON UNA CHICA?, Si, mira su blog "el nuevo piso" en su canal secundario, el de hace como una semana, Esa "Rae" es muy guapa no creen?, ¿Que creías? si nuestra Bestita tiene buen gusto, Oye esto está como para Shippearlo algo así como CBRAE, ¿CBRAE? eso esta muy feo, yo creo que más bien un BBRAE, suena más bonito, BBTERRA 4 EVA- era lo que leía chico bestia en su caja de comentarios- HAHAHAHA, Dios, esto es tan gracioso, pero bueno esta gente esta loca pero me encanta, aunque tienen razón Rae es muy guapa... Aunque podría invitar a Terra para gravar un video, primero las gracias a Star-decía el chico mientras seguía viendo los comentarios.

-¿Que pasa Gar? es uno de los pocos momentos en los que tengo tranquilidad mientras estas presente y de repente te pones a reír como enfermo, decía la chica mientras salía de la cocina con una taza en la mano.

-Lo siento Rae, bueno, voy a salir para buscar a Rex, supongo que invitare a Star esta tarde a casa, tengo que darle de probar mi pastel- decía el chico empezando a alistarse.

-Esta bien, no me llames Rae y un amigo de la universidad me llamó para decirme que vendría a buscar un libro esta tarde- Decía la chica alejándose a su cuarto.

-¿Vendrá alguien más?, bien, no dudes en ofrecerle pastel- Decía el chico ya saliendo por la puerta.-Chicos, llegó el día, Rex vendrá conmigo a casa después de una semana separados, espero que se comporte con Azarath, el gato de Rae, pero estoy seguro que lo entrene bien, pero supongo que le comprare algo a Rae, digo, en caso de que Rex termine rompiendo algo, después de todo nunca a visto el piso-Decía el peliverde caminando ya por la calle mientras veía una gran biblioteca en frente, por eso se le ocurrió lo del regalo.

Capítulo terminado, vaya mi mente tiene muchas cosas, espero una opinión un algo, un todo y eso


	3. Chapter 3

-La tienda va a cerrar en treinta minutos señor-decía un joven que a decir verdad no pegaba en absoluto con el ambiente de una tienda de libros.

-Hola, me puede ayudar entonces, estoy buscando un libro para una chica, no se que libros ya tiene, ni cuales lee normalmente o algún autor que prefiera, solo se que quiero un libro aburrido, o no, pero que si sea trágico y que el final no sea feliz- decía chico bestia un poco confundido.

-¿Que tal MacBeth?, tengo una amiga que no le va la alegría , quiere ese libro y me parece un buen libro para lo que describes- Decía el vendedor buscando en las estanterías.

-Gracias Dick, lo compro- Decía el chico verde mirando una placa en el traje del chico.- Por cierto, ¿tiene cómic o algo así?, por que quiero leer Batman- decía el chico feliz

-Claro, acá tiene todo, gracias por su compra- decía el pelinegro mientras el peliverde terminaba su compra.

-Chicos, ya tenemos el regalo para Rae listo y ya llegamos con la veterinaria, Hola Star- decía chico bestia apuntando a una chica de cabellos pelirojos y ojos verdes.

-Hola Gar, ya llegaste por Rex al parecer, el chequeo esta bien y con tanta energía como siempre, al parecer te extraño- Decía la chica con un juguete de perro en sus manos.

-Gracias Star, eres asombrosa, que bueno que Rex este bien, oye, por todo lo que hiciste, ¿quieres ir a mi casa a cenar?, ya sabes para agradecerte y esas cosas-Decía chico bestia mientras se acercaba a Rex.

-Claro, después de todo mi novio después del trabajo iba a casa de una compañera por un libro, está muy estresado ahora que esta terminando su carrera-Decía la pelirroja sacandoce una bata para luego ponerse un abrigo.

-Bien Star, en cuanto pague todo nos vamos- Decía el chico con el perro al lado con su correa ya puesta.

 **POV RAVEN**

-No puedo creer que de verdad vaya a invitar a su veterinaria a casa, es realmente un idiota-Decía la chica en la sala buscando unos libros en la estantería con un té servido en la mesa de centro hasta que se escucha el sonido del timbre.

-Hola Raven- Saludaba Dick Grayson, un chico que estaba casi por dejar la universidad, bueno era su ultimo año y a Raven todavía le faltaba uno.

-Hola Dick, estaba buscando los libros que me pediste, en la mesa hay algunos que también te pueden servir-Decía la gótica dejándolo pasar.

-Gracias Raven, no por nada eres la mejor de la universidad- decía el pelinegro acercandoce a los libros.-Al parecer ya tienes compañero de piso, nunca tendrías un trípode en la sala, ni una playstation 4, ni unas figuras puestas en la estantería-decía Dick burlandoce un poco de la chica.

-Cállate, puede que no sea la persona ideal pero lo soporto lo suficiente como para no matarlo o matarme- respondía la chica riendoce de ella misma-Por cierto, ¿quieres un poco de pastel?, mi compañero termino haciendo mucho, bueno más bien 50 pisos de pastel- Recia la chica acercandoce a la cocina mientras reía un poco.

-50 pisos...¿Que clase de compañero tienes Raven?-Decía el chico mientras empezaba a ver los libros en la mesa.

-Lo se, es impresionante y muy estúpido- Decía Raven mientras se acercaba con un plato con pastel.

-Gracias- Decía Dick mientras le llegaba un mensaje de texto- Mi novia me dice que ira a la casa de un amigo que la invito a cenar, no me da buena espina, pero me dice que no debo ser tan celoso-Decía el pelinegro un poco irritado.

-Vaya, no se que decirte, nunca me a gustado alguien de verdad como para saber como se siente-Decía la gótica mientras buscaba un poco más entre los libros de la sala.

-RAE, YA LLEGUE Y LLEGUE CON REX-decía el peliverde muy feliz ya soltando al perro.

-Vaya llegaste GAR!- la chica apenas termino la frase por que el perro se había abalanzado sobre ella y la había empezado a lamer-GAR SI NO ME QUITAS ESTE ESTÚPIDO PERRO DE ENCIMA, TE JURO QUE CORTO EL INTERNET POR UN MES-decía la gótica tratando de sacarse el perro de encima.

-Rae, cualquier cosa menos el Internet decía el chico acercandoce para sacarle el perro de encima -chico malo, no le agas eso a Rae o nos va a ir mal a los dos-

-¿Rae? HAHAHAHA, nunca creí que alguien te llegaría a llamar de esa manera Raven- decía Dick sin parar de reír ante la estúpida situación.

-¿Gar estas bien?- Decía Star entrando a la sala.

-¿Star?, el chico con el que venias era el compañero de piso de Raven, vaya situación-Decía Dick viendo a Star.

-Vaya, no espera verte aquí novio, esto es casi como una cita doble-Decía la pelirroja emocionada.

-Oye, ¿tu no eres el chico que compro el libro?-Decía el pelinegro apuntado a chico bestia.

-Si, y nunca creí que fuera tan buena idea comprar un libro, viejo-Decía el peliverde preocupado por su vida.

-¿Un libro?-Decía la gótica pensando que sería incapaz de ver al peliverde en un lugar rodeado de libros.

-Si, te compre Macbut o algo así- Decía chico bestia rebuscando en su bolso- Aquí está, toma Rae-el chico estaba realmente emocionado por como había cambiado la expresión de Raven.

-MacBeth, ¿Como supiste que quería MacBeth?-decía la gótica con una expresión sorprendida.

-Bueno, este chico me ayudo- decía el peliverde apuntando a Dick para posteriormente sacar su cámara portátil-Chicos, puedo decir con toda seguridad que estoy vivo, a pesar de que Rex se abalanzo sobre Rae, soy un superviviente, y ¿tu como estás Rae?- Decía el peliverde posando su brazo sobre el hombro de la gótica.

-Por esta vez no te matare Gar, se podría decir que sobreviviste gracias a Shakespeare y deja de llamarme Rae- decía la chica sacando el brazo de su compañero de su hombro.

-Gracias por no matarme o cortarme el Internet que es casi lo mismo- Decía el peliverde ahora abrazando a la chica.

-Maldita sea, Gar aléjate o juro que ahora si te corto el Internet- Decía la chica gótica con un tono alterado y levemente sonrojada.

-Vaya, el perro es justo como el amo- Decía Star mientras se reía de lo que estaba viendo.

-Y Raven es justo como su gato... o al revés, bueno de igual forma es primera vez que veo a Raven tan permisiva con alguien, si a mi me preguntaran diría que la entrepierna del chico ya estaría rota- Decía Dick mirando con curiosidad la escena... que posterior mente paso tal y como Dick dijo, ahora chico bestia se encontraba retorciéndose en el piso.

-Y no me vuelvas a abrazar tan repentinamente o te dejare estéril para la próxima- Decía Raven ya en su tono natural.

-Perdón Raven, no volverá a suceder- Decía el peliverde ya retorciéndote en el piso.

Bueno y Rex se encontraba viendo el lugar y mirando con curiosidad a Azarath, se notaba que buscaba jugar con el pero el gato lo ignoraba completamente, se podría decir que Rex ya encontró a su compañero también.

-Bueno, Star quieres acompañarme a preparar la cena por mientras- Decía chico bestia empezando a levantarse por fin.

-Esta bien, te acompañare hasta que Dick termine de encontrar sus libros-Decía una sonriente Star-¿Por cierto, como se conocieron?¿Te interesa?¿Creo que hacen una gran pareja?¿O quizás ya están juntos?CUÉNTAME TODO- decía muy emocionada la pelirroja.

-Oye Dick, ¿que le pasa a tu novia?-le preguntaba Raven que había escuchado todo lo que había dicho Star.

-No estoy seguro pero a decir verdad también me da un poco de curiosidad- Decía el pelinegro mirando de reojo a Raven-Nuca te había visto tan feliz, ni permisiva, ni que te llamaran ¿Rae?, que eres ¿diccionario?-decía Dick muy sorprendido y con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

-Mejor cállate y mira los libros- Decía la gótica un poco sonrojada buscando en la estantería unos pocos libros más.

Cuando terminaron con los libros, la cena estaba lista y como era chico bestia, se podría decir que el 50% de los alimentos eran tofu, a pesar de pequeñas discusiones entre los compañeros de piso, fue una velada tranquila.

-Gracias Star por cuidar de Rex esta semana, Dick fue un gusto conocerte, siempre pensé que Rae no tenía amigos- decía un sonriente chico bestia.

-¿Que te hace creer que no me puedo llevar bien con la gente Gar?-Decía la gótica con un tono un poco irritado.

-Na nada Rae hahaha- decía el peliverde nervioso.

-Bueno chicos, fue una velada agradable, pero creo que es hora de irnos, ¿No Star?- decía Dick mirando a su novia.

-Claro, gracias por invitarme Gar, Raven espero que nos llevemos bien, cualquier cosa no dudes en llevar a Azarath y lo atenderé de inmediato- decía alegremente Star.

-Claro chicos, adiós- decía chico bestia mientas los vía irse.-¿quien pensaría que se terminarían topando acá esos dos? hahaha, gran velada, ¿no crees Rae?-Decía el peliverde mientras se acercaba al sofá donde la gótica se había sentado hace algún tiempo para empezar a leer su libro nuevo.-¿Rae?- decía nuevamente mientras se acercaba a verla mejor, si ella se había quedado dormida con el libro entre sus brazos.

Chico bestia con una sonrisa socarrona, se tomo una foto con ella y la subió a instagram, con un texto que decía "adivinen quien no sobrevive una velada tranquila, si,Rae rae" después de eso con cuidado la tomo y la llevo a su habitación, era la primera vez que entraba allí, y si creía que la sala tenía muchos libros, como se nota que no había entrado a la habitación de Raven, la dejo suavemente en su cama y se dirigió a su habitación mañana tendría que levantarse temprano para editar y esas cosas.

* * *

Capítulo 3 listo, con un 4 ya pensado (030) Dios como me gusta este proyecto.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV CHICO BESTIA**

Era Lunes otra vez, mi primer Lunes ya instalado acá, eran las 6 de la mañana, hoy tocaba edición, mucha edición, me duche y bebí un café, edite por como hora hasta que escuche a Rae.

-¿Gar?, vaya sorpresa verte despierto desde tan temprano -decía la gótica que ya se había duchado.

-Si, lo se, pero aveces me gusta madrugar para editar en la mañana y tener toda la tarde libre, y tu Rae, ¿en que estas?- decía el peliverde levantando la mirada hacia su compañera.

-Hoy hay clases temprano en la universidad, odio estos horarios tan raros, lo bueno es que siempre son en la mañana, por cierto, hoy llego tarde se terminaron mis mini vacaciones, empiezo a trabajar nuevamente - decía la chica arreglando sus cosas.

-Está bien, ¿te puedo acompañar? ya sabes hasta allá, tengo que pasear a Rex y esas cosas- decía el peliverde mirándola con curiosidad.

-Por mi no hay problema, aveces es bueno caminar con alguien-decía la chica ya prácticamente lista para salir.

-Bien, espera un momento, Rex bien pequeño (cabe destacar que Rex era un mastín que de pequeño no tenia mucho) acércate, para ponerte la correa- decía felizmente el chico.

-Vamos par de idiotas, saliendo- decía la gótica ya abriendo la puerta.

-Ya voy Rae- decía el chico ya con el perro, unas cuadras más allá saco su cámara y empezó con lo suyo -Chicos, hoy es el primer paseo con Rex, estoy con Rae, oye Rae, quieres un café o un te, yo invito-Decía el peliverde mientras le sonreía a la chica.

-Claro, después de todo no tome nada en casa- Decía la chica desviando la mirada.

-Desayuno de a dos, hace ya tiempo que no hacia eso, con Cyborg y Terra habían horas de diferencia entre cada desayuno- Decía el chico que cuando termino la frase guardo la cámara.

-Vamos, yo conozco una cafetería cerca, allí es donde trabajo después de todo- Decía la chica cambiando el rumbo.

-Rex, quédate acá afuera por un momento, vuelvo en un instante- decía chico bestia atando la correa a un poste cercano.

-Bien, para mi un te, tu ya vez que te pides-Decía la chica mientras se quedaba al lado de Rex.

-Rae, eres la mejor- Decía chico bestia corriendo al interior de la cafetería, después de 10 minutos salio con dos vasos- Toma Rae, te pedí un té de menta-Decía el peliverde sonriendo.

-Vaya, como acertaste, mi favorito- Decía la chica devolviéndole una leve sonrisa- y deja de llamarme Rae-

-Bien, oye Nena, estaba pensando en invitar a Cybort y Terra esta tarde, grabar un par de cosas y charlar, probablemente saldremos a cenar- Decía el chico acariciando un poco a Rex.

-Prefiero que me llames Rae y esta bien por mi, casi no estaré en casa hoy, gracias rutina, solo espero que tus amigos no sean como tu perro y se comporten- Decía la gótica en un tono sarcástico.

Sin notarlo ya habían llegado al frontis de la de la universidad.

-Creo que es hora de separarnos- decía el peliverde sonriendo mientras le acaricio la cabeza a Raven.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso, nos vemos en casa- Decía la chica en su tono normal empezando a alejarse con un leve sonrojo, en eso una chica la intercepta.

Vaya, realmente no creí que tuviera amigos- decía chico bestia empezando a dar la vuelta para volver a su casa.

 **POV RAVEN**

-no puedo creerlo, era real, ¿de donde conoces a chico bestia?- decía Jinx acercandocele.

-Solo vivimos juntos, te dije que había puesto un anuncio para el piso- le respondí con tranquilidad, tenia que ser Jinx, sabia perfectamente quien era chico bestia, Terra y Cyborg, después de todo ella era una fan de ellos, a mi nunca me intereso solo la escuchaba.

-Tienes que presentármelo, aunque es una lastima, hoy tenemos que volver al trabajo- Decía la pelirrosa mirando con lución a la gótica.

-Ni loca, no quiero que se le suba el ego al notar que mi amiga es fan suya, no tienes ni idea lo molesto que debe ser eso-Decía Raven respondiendo con sarcasmo.

-Claro, después de todo en una semana ya eres su novia y todo- decía Jinx mirándola de manera burlesca.

-¿De que diablos estas hablando?- Decía una muy sorprendida Raven.

-Mira esto- Decía la pelirrosa mostrando la foto de instagram de chico bestia.

-Ese bastardo, juro que lo voy a matar- decía una furiosa gótica ya alejandoce de Jinx para ir a su destino original.

 **POV CHICO BESTIA**

Llegando a casa encendí el computador de nuevo, hable por Skype con Cybort y Terra por un rato, les di mi dirección y quedamos que a las tres nos juntábamos en mi casa para suerte mía, tenia mucho por editar todavía, hasta que sonó el timbre.-Chicos ya llegaron- mientras abría la puerta, allí estaban, Terra y Cyborg.

-¿Que tal bestita?- decía la chica rubia, un poco más alta que el peliverde y de ojos azules.

-Si "bestita" HAHAHA- decía el chico de tez más obscura y muy alto.

-Pasen chicos, ya ordeno para empezar a grabar-Decía el chico peliverde.

bueno, se pasaron más tiempo haciendo tonterías que algo mínimamente productivo, pero alguien llegó.

-Ya estoy en ca... sa...¿Que demonios están haciendo?-decía la gótica entrando.

-Hola Rae, recuerdas el pastel de 50 pisos, bueno lo hicimos un batido y ahora lo estamos metiendo en un condón para saber que tanto se expande, es para un vídeo claro-decía chico bestia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-VE A LA AZOTEA AHORA MISMO, SI SE REVIENTA ESA COSA ACÁ JURO QUE AHORA SÍ TE QUEDAS ESTÉRIL-decía la gótica con una cara completamente seria y que daba mucho miedo.

-SI SEÑORA- decían los tres al unisono mientras recogían todo y salían a la azotea.

-Vaya chica te conseguiste viejo, aunque en realidad seria muy difícil limpiar todo en caso de que se reventara- decía Cyborg burlandoce de su amigo.

-Si, que le viste, ya hasta te fuiste a vivir con ella y nunca nos contaste nada- decía Terra con curiosidad.

-¿Que les pasa?, entre nosotros no hay nada, solo somos compañeros de piso y así nos conocimos-Decía chico bestia ahora instalando la cámara en la azotea.

-Te conozco viejo, y esa mirada en tus vídeos y la foto no te ayuda a negar nada- decía el más alto.

-VA, calla y sigamos grabando-Decía el peliverde volviendo a escena.-Bueno chicos, tuve que hacer un cambio de plano si quería llegar a tener hijos, Rae nos echo y ahora tenemos que terminar de grabar en la azotea- Decía chico bestia a la cámara.

Después de una hora decidieron volver y sí, tuvieron que limpiar la azotea, pero definitivamente era más fácil que limpiar el interior del edificio.y Raven ya no se encontraba en casa.

-Que bueno que ya terminamos de grabar, y al parecer Rae ya salio a su trabajo, tenemos la casa sola chicos- decía emocionado chico bestia que a decir verdad no tenia ninguna idea de que hacer.

-Bien viejo, ¿tienes el resident evil 7?- decía emocionado Cyborg

-...No, no había podido comprarlo pero podríamos ir ahora- decía el peliverde emocionado.

-Vale vamos- decía Terra

Bueno compraron el juego, todo normal, que sean youtubers no significa que tengan la mejor vida del mundo, Chico bestia grabo un par de cosas y derrepente se le ocurrió algo.

-Chicos, ¿quieren ir a una cafetería?- Decía Gar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esta bien... pss, Terra, te apuesto lo que sea que allí es donde trabaja "Rae"- decía Cyborg mientras se acercaba a Terra.

-hecho, el que pierde hace el reto más ridículo que encuentre- decía Terra con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro, después de todo solo era la compañera de piso de Gar, no significaba que tendrían que ir con ella justamente, pobre Terra.

-DIOS MIO NO PUEDO CREERLO, RAVEN CREO QUE TE AMO- chillaba Jinx abrazando a la gótica.

-¿Que te pasa Jinx?- decía la gótica muy confundida

-No puedo creer que no tan solo invitaras a chico bestia, si no a sus amigos también, no puedo creer que consideraste mi propuesta- Decía muy agradecida la pelirrosa.

-¿Que diablos hace acá?- Decía la gótica volviendo a la caja registradora.

-Hola Rae, que tal, vine a visitarte al trabajo- Decía chico bestia mientras se acercaba al mostrador.

-Hola... Rae?- Decía Cyborg sin estar muy seguro de como llamarla.

-Hola, soy Rachel Roth, pero llámenme Raven- decía la gótica mirando a los amigos de chico bestia.

-Bueno Raven, dame el café más fuerte que tengan en esta cafetería, por cierto soy Victor, pero puedes llamarme Cyborg o Vic- decía el chico más alto.

-A mi sirveme un latte de caramelo, y soy Tara, pero llámame Terra- decía la rubia en un tono no del todo amigable.

-Y a mi... no se, creo que probare el té de menta, si te gusta tanto creo que probarlo no estaría mal Rae- decía el peliverde dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, gracias por su compra- decía Raven un poco sonrojada.

-Dios,¿me puedo sacar una foto con ustedes?- Dijo Jinx sin aguantar ya la emoción.

-Claro amiga- decía chico bestia acercando a sus amigos.-Rae, no seas amargada y acércate a nosotros- decía emocionado el peliverde

-No gracias- decía la gótica mientras hacia el café de los chicos.

-No me vengas que no- tras terminar la frase Chico bestia acerco a Raven al grupo con el único objetivo de hacer la foto.

Cap 4 listo pero que emoción :)


	5. Chapter 5

-Rae, por favor- decía el peliverde detrás de la gótica.

-NO-decía la gótica mientas se alejaba del chico.

-Te comprare el libro que tu quieras- decía el chico ya como último recurso.

-Solo uno ¿no?-Decía la chica parando en seco.

-Sí, solo un vídeo Rae, me lo están pidiendo mucho y a mi también me gustaría grabar contigo-Decía el chico empezando a sonreír.

-Esta bien , vamos-dijo la gótica

-Gracias ven a mi cuarto, ya tengo todo montado, solo siéntate-Decía el peliverde muy emocionado - Chicos, lo conseguí, por fin, después de todo un mes, lo conseguí, por fin grabaremos el Tag le compañero de piso o Rommate tag- Decía muy emocionado el chico.

-Que sea rápido por favor Gar- decía la chica mirando a su alrededor.

-Vamos Rae, solo hay que responder unas pocas preguntas-decía alegremente el peliverde-venga vamos por la primera, ¿Cual fue la primera impresión?-Decía chico bestia mirando a Raven.

-Me pareciste un idiota, aunque sigo creyendo eso-Decía la gótica con su tono neutral de siempre.

-Vaya... que cortante, a mi me pareciste una chica muy guapa y algo en mi me decía que quería llegar a conocerte mejor-Decía el chico sonriendo un poco sonrojado-.. BUENO SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA,¿Quien es más despistado?, bueno, sorprendente mente diría que muchas veces lo es Rae, cuando está leyendo, una vez te puse orejitas de gato, te saque una foto y la tengo de fondo de pantalla, mira- Decía el chico mostrando su celular.

-¿Cuando paso eso?...Borrala-decía la gótica un poco confundida.

-¿Que? NO, es mi foto y no la voy a borrar-decía el chico con un mohín en el rostro.

-Por Dios, ¿puedo saber cuantas fotos mías tienes?-Decía la chica tomando su sien.

-Bueno, son... una dos tres... no te diré. SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA.¿Que es lo mejor de ser compañeros?-Decía el peliverde.

-Bueno, será, creo que lo mejor es que gracias a ti mi biblioteca creció, y también eres agradable, de alguna manera mis días son más emocionantes gracias a ti- Decía la gótica más tranquila.

-Aww, el lo más bonito que escuche de tí en todo el tiempo que vivimos juntos, yo creo, me gusta cuando me regañas, evitas mis estupideces más grandes, también me gusta verte leyendo o cuando juegas con Azarath-Decía chico bestia mientas le sonreía su compañera.-Siguiente,¿Quien es el más ruidoso?- Decía chico bestia emocionado.

-Tú definitivamente-Decía la gótica sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Bueno, eso no puedo negarlo, otra, ¿Por que se pelean normalmente?- Decía el peliverde- Yo creo que cuando se me ocurre una idea de vídeo muy ruidosa, o cuando me burlo de ti- Decía el chico desviando la mirada.

-Eso es totalmente cierto, bueno, también cuando derramas mis té por ir con tus tonterías y cuando gritas jugando videojuegos- Decía Raven mirando al chico.

-Bueno bueno, otra. ¿Quien es más cariñoso?- Decía chico bestia mirando a la chica.

-Definitivamente tú, aveces estoy leyendo y te tiras o te apoyas en mi para leer tus cómic- decía la chica un poco sonrojada.

-y cuando soy un galán y le llevo sus té cuando esta encerrada estudiando- Decía el peliverde orgulloso.- y por último, ¿Que nos gusta hacer juntos?, venga Rae, ¿los mejores momentos juntos son?- decía el chico con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Definitivamente las películas, por lo general son películas de terror, aveces de comedia que quiere ver Gar, pero siempre es igual de entretenido, las cara que pone son el mejor chiste que cuenta, también cuando prepara las palomitas, siempre termina haciendo un desastre, pero se empeña de hacerlas el- Decía la gótica riendo un poco.

-Gracias a eso vi por única vez una Rae disfrutando algo que no sea leer, o como olvidar aquella vez que te asustaste por el cuervo, hahaha- decía chico bestia sin dejar de reír-

Mejor cállate y termina el vídeo- decía Raven después de golpearlo con un cojín.

-Esta bien, eso fue todo por la semana, si quieren más vídeos con Rae, tienen que darme ideas y dejen sus comentarios. Adiós- decía chico bestia alegremente para luego acercase a la cámara para dejar de grabar.

-Voy a pensar que libro cobrarte- Decía la chica sonriendole.

-Ya lo había olvidado, gracias Rae por grabar conmigo-Decía el peliverde también sonriendo.

-A pesar de todo fue entretenido, yo me voy a mi cuarto a estudiar un poco- Decía Raven saliendo del cuarto.

* * *

Cap 5 listo :) :9 un poco cortop pero serap equis de


	6. Chapter 6

**Estudios.**

-Rae se puede pasar todo el día en su cuarto estudiando, y chicos, como a pesar de que como somos buenos amigos y la quiero mucho, le voy a llevar un té- Decía el chico preparando un té con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía una cámara-Vamos a el cuarto de Rae, pero en silencio se aprecio mi vida- decía el peliverde abriendo lentamente la puerta.-Rae, te traje un té- decía el chico entrando el cuarto.

-Gracias Gar, supongo que no tendré que salir a hacerme una- decía la chica mientras se volteaba de su escritorio.-Estoy cansada, estudiar es difícil- decía Raven mirando al cielo de su habitación.

-por eso soy youtuber, HAHAHA, no mentira, estudien es importante para el FUTURO- decía chico bestia mirando a la cámara.

-Eres un gran idiota Gar- decía la gótica volteandoce a su escritorio que le notaba lleno de libros y hojas.-Y gracias de nuevo por el té- dijo levantando una mano en señal de agradecimiento.

-Bueno, que aprendas bien Rae- decía chico bestia saliendo de la habitación.-Ahora vamos a molestar a Rex HAHAHA Rex chico ven con papi - decía chico bestia caminando hacia la sala.

-Chicos, ya paso unas cuatro horas desde que molestamos a Rae, y ya estoy aburrido, vamos de nuevo- decía el peliverde caminando despacio hacia la habitación.-ninja ninja ninja- decía mientras habría la puerta y se encontraba a la chica dormida en su escritorio-Aww, al final se quedo dormida, vamos a ponerle una mantita y dejarle una nota de apoyo- decía el peliverde tomando una manta que estaba en la cama para ponercela-y ahora la nota. "Rae, esfuérzate te quiero Gar" y una carita feliz- decía el chico escribiendo con una mano.

 **Cosas de vídeos**

-Chicos, llego el momento, llego el preguntas y respuestas, pero siempre se pone un reto algo así, por algún motivo llego mucho el "un besito BBRAE" y cosas por el estilo y sus deseos son ordenes chicos. Tengo mucho miedo de hacerlo, esto puede terminar de dos maneras, lo logro y termino muerto o simplemente termino muerto- decía emocionado el chico de cabello verde.-Así que a intentarlo, spoiler, voy a morir HAHAHA, todos están invitados a mi funeral- decía el chico con un poco de miedo.

-Ahora la cámara la escondí en el estante, apuntando directamente a donde comúnmente se pone Rae a leer, ahora a esperar un poco- minutos después llego Raven apoyandoce justo donde apuntaba la cámara, si, ella siempre se sentaba donde siempre y nuestra bestita-Rae!, mira- decía el peliverde desde detrás del sofá mientras la chica se volteaba a mirarlo, en ese momento sin dudarlo la beso, fue corto pero suave.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?-Dijo la chica levantandoce completamente sonrojada y exaltada mientras lo golpeaba con el libro que tenía en la mano.

-Rae tranquila HAHAHA- se escuchaba la voz de chico bestia tirado en el sofá tambien sonrojado, derrepente tomo a Raven de un brazo y la atrajo hacia el en forma de un abrazo -Tranquila Rae, solo fue un besito- decia el peliverde acariciandole la cabeza mientras con el otro brazo la sostenia.

-Muerete idiota- respondia la chica sonrojada a ya más no poder.-No vuelvas a hacer eso maldita sea te odio-

-No me mates por favor- decía el chico un poco serio.

-Una semana sin Internet- decía la chica un poco más tranquila y empezando a separarse del abrazo -Y agradece, pudo ser mucho más-

-¿QUE? NO PUEDES HACER ESO RAE! NOO, MATAME ESO ES MUCHO MEJOR- decía el chico gritando triste.

-Tu te lo buscaste- decía la chica tomando su libro y acomodandoce para leer de nuevo.

 **Semana sin Internet(la peor del mundo)**

\- Hola chicos, es el segundo día sin Internet en casa, y vine a la cafetería de Rae otra vez ,por que hay Internet, de verdad, así que este sera un este será un fondo común estos días sin Internet- decía chico bestia sentado.

-Oye Raven, ya es el segundo día seguido que viene chico bestia, se que viene normalmente, pero nunca días seguidos,¿Que hiciste?- decía Jinx mirando a su amiga.

-Yo nada, todo fue culpa suya- decía la gótica un poco sonrojada al recordar lo ocurrido- Mejor le llevo su café, ya esta listo- decía mientras servia el café y se lo llevaba.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto de que me traigas el café Rae- decía el chico mientras le sonreía

-Ni se te ocurra idiota- decía la gótica dejando el café frente a chico bestia,- ¿qué estas haciendo Gar?- decía la chica mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Estoy subiendo el vídeo del beso, dije en twitter por lo menos que no sabia a que hora subiría el vídeo, que estaría cuando el Internet lo decidiera- decía Gar despreocupado y un poco sonrojado.

-¿Que tu que?- decía la chica con cara de pocos amigos- si no fuera que estoy trabajando date por muerto, no esperes Internet por dos semanas idiota- decía la gótica mientras se alejaba.

-NOO, RAE DOS SEMANAS ES MUCHO, NO PODRE SOPORTARLO-decía el peliverde prácticamente llorando.

-¿Que paso "Rae"?, ¿Dos semanas sin sexo?- decía Jinx con picardia.

-¿Que?, NO, solo son dos semanas sin Internet-Decía sonrojada Raven tratando de explicar a su amiga.

-HAHAHA, claro- decía Jinx volteandoce para seguir con su trabajo.

* * *

Fin cap 6, un cosas de la vida de toda la bida equis de


	7. Chapter 7

Eran las diez de la mañana, hace un par de horas me había levantado y era Domingo, hermoso Domingo, el único día de nos salir de casa absoluto, aun así estaba terminando un informe en la universidad y además Gar como estaba editando no había ruido en la sala, a eso se le llama felicidad, hasta que claro, sonó el timbre-¿Quien puede ser a esta hora?,¿no pediste algo Gar?-decía la chica levantarndoce hacia la puerta.

-NAADA- respondió el chico sin levantar la mirada.

-RAVEN AMIGA MÍA, te tengo que pedir un favor muuuy grande, eres mi última opción, hago lo que quieras, POR FAVOR RAVEN- Decía Dick arrodillandoce.

-Dick tranquilo por favor, ¿que necesitas?- decía la gótica confundida.

-Necesito que cuides a unos familiares, son tres niños, solo hasta las seis, POR FAVOR RAE HOY LE PROMETÍ A STAR QUE SALDRÍAMOS HOY LOS DOS SOLOS- decía el pelinegro desesperado.

-Tranquilo viejo, cuidaremos a esos niños por hoy- Decía el peliverde apoyandoce en la puerta.

-GRACIAS CHICOS, LES DEBO UNA, pasen. Ellos son Melvin la pequeña rubia, Timmy, ten cuidado con su mantita, no la suelta nunca y Teether, nunca se separa de Bobby su osito de peluche-Decía Dick dejando pasar a los niños.

-Te odio, me debes una muuuy grande Dick- decía la gótica con cara de odio total.

-No importa, GRACIAS RAVEN Y GARFIELD MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS- decía el pelinegro empezando a alejarse.

-Vamos Raven es solo una tarde- Decía el peliverde tomando el hombro de la gótica.

-¿Crees que se mínima mente como entretener un niño?, por que no se absolutamente nada, hasta cierto punto los odio, pero está bien, voy a guardar mi informe, de igual manera ya está listo-Decía la gótica con los niños ya adentro y sacando la mano de Gar de su hombro.

-Bueno chicos, yo soy Garfield Logar, pero llámenme Gar, y ¿ustedes son?-Decía chico bestia miro con curiosidad a los niños.

-Yo soy Melvin, la mayor-Decía la joven rubia de ojos azules.-El es Timmy, es mejor no separarlo de su manta, la quiere mucho-Decía mientras Timmy empezaba a morder su mantita.-El es Teether, el más pequeños, está con Bobby, Bobby siempre nos proteje-

-Bien, y ¿que les gusta hacer?-Decía el peliverde mirándolos con curiosidad.

-Nos gustan las historias y salir a jugar- Decía Melvin amigablemente a chico bestia.

-Esta bien, entonces salgamos a pasear a Rex, aprovechemos que el Día está soleado- Decía el chico mayor.

-Justo lo que quería- Decía la gótica con sarcasmo mientras escuchaba los gritos de felicidad de los más pequeños.

-Vamos Rae, acompáñanos al parque- Decía el peliverde mirando a Raven.

-¿Por que no, señorita?- Decía Melvin mirando a la gótica.

-Esta bien, vallamos todos juntos-Decía la chica desviando la mirada.

-YEI, VAMOS TODOS JUNTOS-decía chico bestia saliendo con Rex y con Timmy de la mano.

-Señorita, la mano por favor- decía Melvin mientras de la otra mano sostenía a Teether.

-ABU-decía el bebé con Bobby en su boca.

-Dios mio, ¿por que?- decía la gótica lamentando su condición.

Ya en el parque se habían puesto a jugar con chico bestia y Rex.

-Señorita, ¿que hace?- decía la rubia sentandoce junto a Raven.

-Estoy leyendo un poco, llámame Raven, Melvin-Decía la gótica mirando a la niña.

-Bueno, y ¿que lees Raven?-decía la niña mirando con curiosidad el libro de la gótica.

-Estoy leyendo Otelo- decía la gótica terminando una página.

-¿Y tiene un final feliz de película?-decía la jovencita mirando con curiosidad el libro.

-No, al final Otelo se suicida- decía Raven poniendo un separador de libros.

-y si sabe como termina, ¿Por que lo lee?- Decía la pequeña.

-No lo se, es divertido, supongo- decía la gótica un poco nerviosa debido a que rara vez hablaba con niños pequeños.

-Raven, ¿ese chico es tu novio?- Decía Melvin con inocencia.

-¿Que?, ¿Yo y Gar?, no digas tonterías Melvin- decía la gótica un poco sorprendida.

-Dick me enseño que cuando dos personas se sonríen y se hablan con la mirada es por que se quieren mucho, además viven juntos- Decía la pequeña un poco confundida.

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba- Por mucho que Raven pensaba nunca notaba cuando pasaba eso, aunque lo de hablar con las miradas un par de veces había pasado, en especial unas de juro que un día de estos te voy a matar.

-RAE, CUIDADO- decía el peliverde tomando a Raven y girando con ella en el pasto mientras la pelota caía justo donde estaba Raven.

-¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO IDIOTA?- decía Raven sonrojada.

-De nada, te salve la vida- Decía el peliverde con orgullo.

-Mejor sale de encima idiota antes de que te mate- decía Raven en un tono amenazador.

-Claro Rae, oye, ya es hora de ir a comer algo- decía chico bestia saliendo de encima de la gótica.-Vamos a dejar a Rex y vayamos a un restaurante, yo invito-Decía el peliverde emocionado por su propia propuesta.

-Sii-dijeron los tres niños al unisono.

Después de dejar a Rex se dirigieron a un restaurante familiar.

-Mesa para cinco y una silla de bebe- decía Chico bestia con Teether en sus brazos y Timmy de la mano.

-Una joven familia, eso es poco común de ver por estos tiempos, venga conmigo y enseguida le traigo la silla para bebé- decía el viejo camarero.

-No somos una familia- decía Raven con Melvin de la mano y un bolso con pañales el el otro brazo, definitivamente no sonaba muy convincente eso para un desconocido.

-HAHAHA como diga, acá tiene la silla, joven. ¿Que se les ofrece?-Decía el camarero con una libreta en la mano.

-Tres menús infantiles, una ensalada y... Rae, ¿tú que quieres?- decía chico bestia mirando a la gótica.

-Otra ensalada-Decía Raven en su tono normal.

-Esta bien jóvenes- Decía el camarero.

-HAHAHA, vaya camarero, nos llamo familia- decía chico bestia riendo.

-Gar, cálmate- decía la gótica cortantemente.

-Gar, creo que Teether se hizo popo- dijo la joven rubia.

-Parece ser cierto, en mi vida eh cambiado un pañal, ¿y tu Rae?- Decía el peliverde un poco preocupado.

-No creo que sea tan difícil, aunque nunca lo eh hecho tampoco- decía la chica

-Lo siento Rae, pero te lo encargo- Decía chico bestia mirando con esperanzas a Raven.

-¿que?, ni loca- decía Raven exaltada.

-Perdone, camarero. ¿Donde se puede ir a cambiar el pañal el bebé?- Decía chico bestia mirando un chico a lo lejos.

-Hay un cuarto al lado del baño que es para eso- Dijo el camarero apuntando hacia los baños.

-Bien Rae, no es un baño, vayamos los dos, supongo que Melvin podrá cuidar de Timmy por un momento, ¿No Melvin?- Decía chico bestia mirando a la niña.

-Sí Gar, confía en mí y en Timmy- Decía la Rubia mirando con confianza al peliverde.

-Entonces, vamos Rae- decía chico bestia tomando el bolso con los pañales.

-Claro, yo llevo a Teether- decía la gótica con un poco de desagrado.

Sorprendente mente, en solo diez minutos so habían conseguido gracias a una señora que había en el mismo cuarto.

-Bueno, son una padres jóvenes, es normal que les pase esto- decía la señora mirándolos con el bebé sonriendo el los brazos de chico bestia.

-No somos sus padres señora- decía la gótica lo más amable que su tono de voz se lo permitía, -Es familiar de un amigo que nos pidió cuidarlo- decía la chica lavando sus manos.

-Yo creo que ustedes serian excelentes padres, se ve que saben trabajar juntos y que se llevan muy bien como pareja- decía la señora sonriendo.

-hahaha, bueno señora nos vamos a nuestra mesa- decía chico bestia un poco sonrojado.

-¿Por que todo el mundo nos confunde como pareja o algo así?- decía la gótica un poco confundida caminando al lado del peliverde.

-No lo se Rae, tu eres la psíquica- decía el chico con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras dejaba a Teether en la silla de bebé.

-Al parecer se portaron bien chicos- decía Raven mirando a los niños que se habían quedado en la mesa.

-Eso significa Helado después de la comida- decía chico bestia emocionado.

-YEE- dijieron los tres niños al unísono.

la comida se paso tranquila, como seria cualquier comida con chico bestia y tres niños, luego fueron por helado y se dirigieron a casa.

-Los niños se cansan rápido- decía chico bestia con Timmy entre los brazos.

-Bueno, de un bebé se espera- decía Raven con Teether apoyado contra su pecho y Melvin agarrada a ambos de la mano.

-Chicos, también tengo sueño- decía Melvin bostezando.

-Tranquila ya estamos por llegar- Decía Raven mientras subían por el elevador.

-Ves ya llegamos- decía chico bestia soltando la mano le Melvin para sacar las llaves de su bolsillo.

-Ya estamos en casa, voy a dejar a Teether en el sofá, deja a Timmy con el, Melvin, ya puedes dormir- decía Raven en un tono extrañamente cálido.

-Gracias chicos- Dijo la pequeña rubia acostandoce también en el sofá.

-A pesar de que son solo las cuatro, también estoy cansada- decía la chica estirandoce y tirandoce en la única parte libre del sofá.

-Se nota- decía chico bestia dejando el bolso en el piso al lado del sofá para luego acercarse a Raven.-¿Me puedo acostar contigo Raven?, también estoy cansado-

-¿ya que importa?- decía la chica que simplemente no tenia ganas de discutir.

-Gracias- decía el peliverde echandoce al lado de Raven mientas ella se acomodaba en el pecho del chico.

-Cuidar niños es difícil-decía la gótica agotada- voy a enviarle un mensaje a Dick para saber cuando vendrá por los niños- decía mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo.

Después de enviar el mensaje noto que el peliverde ya estaba dormido y vio su oportunidad de venganza, se saco una foto con el chico y la subió a instagram con un texto "Quizá yo no resista una velada tranquila, pero tu no puedes cuidando unos niños" y sin pensarlo la subió. Sin pasar mucho tiempo ella también se quedo dormida, hasta que el llanto de Timmy los despertó, Teether le había quitado su cobijita mientras dormía y Timmy lo noto.

-Dios, no puede ser,¿Que está pasando?-Decía el peliverde levantandoce lentamente.

-Teether me quito mi mantita- decía Timmy entre el llanto.

-Teether, suelta la mantita- decía Raven acercando ce al bebé-Mira, toma a Bobby- decía la gótica acercándole el muñeco, casi al instante el bebe soltó la manta y se quedo con el peluche.

-Nada mal Rae- decía el peliverde mientas paraba el llanto de Timmy.-Bueno chicos, ya que estamos despiertos, que les parece ver una película-

-SII-decían los niños terminando de despertar.

-Yo me voy a hacer las palomitas- dijo la gótica antes que se emocionara su compañero y dejara un nuevo desastre en la cocina.

-Películas infantiles, las únicas que conozco son la de ponyo y jorge el curioso... la de ponyo- decía chico bestia poniendo Netflix.

-¿Que pusiste?- dijo la gótica llegando con las palomitas y la película ya reproduciendo y los niños muy atentos al televisor.

-Ponyo, siéntate Rae- decía chico bestia invitándola al sofá.

-No, iré a terminar bien mi informe, cualquier cosa dime- decía la gótica sacando el celular de su bolsillo y notando mil notificaciones por la foto de instagram, la mayoría decían algo de BBRAE es real y cosas por el estilo, como ella no entendía, lo dejo y leyó el mensaje de Dick que decía que a las diez iría por los niños, eran las 20:30 así que a lo que terminaba la película llegaba Dick.

Chico bestia había visto muchas veces la película de ponyo y los niños se notaban ensimismados en la película, por lo que decidió ver su celular, tenia miles de notificaciones entre Instagram y Twitter, decidió entrar en Twitter para decir que no tendrían blog por que no había grabado nada, pero le pareció rara tantas menciones con el hashtag #BBRAEESREAL que además de ser muy mencionado era trending topic, por lo que decidió verlo tras poner su twit, eran un montón de recopilatorios de los vídeos de el y Rae y además una foto que el no había visto, era el y Raven juntos en el sofá y el estaba durmiendo, lo más lógico es que Rae la hubiera subido, pero a la vez le parecía tremenda mente ilógico, era Rae. por lo que se decidió y fue a preguntarle-Rae, ¿tu subiste esta foto?- decía el chico entrando al cuarto de su compañera.

-Esa, si, como venganza de la que subiste tu- decía la chica tras echar una corta mirada a su compañero.

-vaya... gracias por la respuesta- decía Gar alejandoce estupefacto se volvió a sentar en el sofá junto a los niños y entro a instagram a ver todos los comentarios, un montón en plan "WOW BBRAE ES REAL", "EL DÍA MÁS FELIZ DE TODA MI EXISTENCIA" y cosas por el estilo, decidió ir al hashtag BBRAE y empezó a ver todas las imágenes y de repente se le salia una sonrisa bobalicona.

-¿Que estas haciendo idiota?- decía Raven entrando a la sala.

-¿Raven?, ¿pero no estabas estudiando?- decía el chico mirándola confundido.

-Sí, hace una hora, como Dick dijo que llegaría a las diez decidí venir hasta acá para esperar- respondía la gótica entrando a la cocina.

-¿Una hora?-Decía confundido el peliverde, efectivamente se había pasado una hora y el seguía viendo las diferentes fotos, por lo menos los niños no se habían dado cuenta de lo concentrados que estaban en la película.

Poco después sonó el timbre, era Dick.

-Hola chicos, gracias por todo- decía el pelinegro en un tono nervioso.

-Dick, necesito hablar contigo- decía chico bestia saliendo del piso junto a el pelinegro.

-¿Que te pasa Garfield?- decía confundido el pelinegro.

-Creo que me enamore de Raven... necesito tu ayuda viejo y tú me debes un favor, dame tu número telefónico, y un día nos juntamos-decía el peliverde rápidamente, cinco minutos después ya estaban adentro otra vez.

-¿Que fue eso?- decía Raven confundida con un té en sus manos y la película ya había terminado.

-HAHAHA, nada Rae- decía nervioso chico bestia.

-Bueno, Melvin, Timmy, Teether, vamos- decía Dick firmemente.

-Bieeen-Decían con desgano los niños.

-Adiós Raven, Adiós Gar- decían los niños abrazando a los dos.

-Vaya viejo, eso te toca el corazón- decía el peliverde fingiendo un sollozo.

-No seas idiota- decía Raven mirando a el peliverde.-Venga Dick, llévate a los niños, recuerda que me debes una grande-

-Adiós chicos- decía Dick con los niños de la mano.

-Fue un día agradable, ¿No crees Rae?- decía el peliverde mirando a su compañera.

-Se podría decir que sí-decía la Gótica mirando a su compañero.

-A pesar de todo serias buena madre Rae- decía el peliverde burlandoce de su compañera.

-HA, claro y tu serias buen padre- respondía con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro.

* * *

Chapter namber siete está listo :)


	8. Chapter 8

-Dick, ni yo puedo creerlo, se que puede ser asombroso para ti, Raven y yo somos personas muy diferentes, tú crees que me enamore de ella- decía el peliverde mirando al pelinegro.

-Sí, puedo creerlo y sí, creo que te enamoraste de ella, me lo veía venir de hace tres meses- decía Dick

-¿Tres meses?, pero si nos conocemos de hace poco más de tres meses-decía el peliverde confundido.

-Lo sabe idiota- decía Cyborg sentándose frente al peliverde-Hola, soy Víctor, pero llámame Vic o Cyborg- decía el más alto presentándose a Dick.

-Yo soy Dick y bueno, Garfield ahora que estamos todos reunidos, de que quieres hablar- decía el pelinegro mirando a chico bestia.

-me atrevere a decír que me enamore de Raven, tú eres su único amigo hombre que conozco y tú eres mi mejor amigo, quiero su opinion y su apoyo, Dick tú no puedes quejarte, despues de todo me deves un favor- decía el pliverde mirando a ambos chicos.

-Bien, tengo que reconocer que te ayudaría aunque no te debiera un favor, eres una buena persona y el único chico con el que Raven se abre fácilmente, eso es muy raro, todos los chicos con los que ha salido no la soportan más de dos semanas y a ella realmente nunca les importo ya que se los presentaba su padre- Decía Dick despreocupado.

-Su padre, ¿que clase de persona es su padre? nunca hablamos de la familia- decía chico bestia un poco preocupado.

-Conoces la compañía de hoteles lucifer- decía Dick mientras veía como el peliverde aciente con la cabeza- Bueno, el padre de Raven es Trigon, el dueño de la compañía-decía el pelinegro.

-Dios, no puedo creerlo. una vez me invitaron a uno de sus hoteles para hacerles publicidad, todo salio muy bien, pero apareció Trigon el dueño que quería hablar conmigo, me dijo que era un buen chico y que sabia de publicidad, me dijo que si no fuera por un poco de mi apariencia y personalidad me presentaría a su hija, pero ella ya no quería que le presentara a nadie, VIEJO ESTO ES EL CIELO- decía el peliverde muy alegre.

-BIEN, YA TIENES TODO EN LA BOLSA-decía Cyborg mirando al chico-viejo, nunca te había visto tan enganchado a una chica-

-y yo nunca había visto a Raven ser tan amable con alguien- decía el pelinegro-Pero no me preguntes que hacer para enamorarla o algo por el estilo, no tengo ni idea-

-Vamos, solo necesitaba algo de confianza, ya de esto me encargo yo, pero tengan en cuenta que probablemente necesite su ayuda en algún momento- Adiós chicos me voy a casa.

-Tengo miedo de lo que vaya a hacer... además nos dejo a los dos soloa acá-decía Cyborg

Chico bestia ya estaba en su casa, pero no sabia como tratar con chicas normalmente, por lo que decidió buscar un tutorial en el viejo y confiable WikiHow (si, muy muy confiable, pero que chistoso), consiguió un simple tutorial.

-Bien, WikiHow, nunca me has fallado y no lo harás ahora. Paso uno: Ten tu propia vida. A las chicas no gustan de chicos que no tienen vida propia o que se les pegan como film, céntrate en llenar tu tiempo con amistades propias, intereses, pasatiempos y metas. Esto también le dará la oportunidad de hacer algo contigo sin que sea una cita... LISTO.-Decía el chico orgulloso de su avance -AHORA POR EL PASO DOS: Luce bien. Mantente bien vestido y en forma... listo... supongo... de igual manera ire a bañarme por si acaso- decía el chico dejando el celular en la mesa y dirigiéndose al baño.

-Ya llegue a casa- decía la chica acercan-doce al sofá y viendo el celular del chico en la mesa. con la pantalla expuesta hacia ella, viendo así su tutorial en WikiHow-...¿Que significa esto?...Paso uno ten tu propia vida... paso dos luce bien... paso tres háblale... paso cuatro hazla reir..paso cinco hazte su amigo... Coquetea, Halaga, impresiona, ¿rompe la barrera del contacto físico?, bla bla bla... para ser WikiHow es increíblemente acertado si se hace bien...¿Que hace Gar en esta página?-Decía la chica mirando la página.

-Rae...¿que haces?- decia el chico saliendo del baño solamente en pantalones

-NA NADA- decía Raven dejando el celular en la mesa.

-¿Estabas viendo mi celular? NO RAE- decía el chico abalanzándose hacia ella quedando sobre la chica.

-Solo fue curiosidad, quítate de encima-decía la chica un poco nerviosa.

-Esta bien Rae, pero ¿que fue lo que viste?- decía el chico sentándose junto a la gótica.

-Solo ese estúpido tutorial, ¿en que estabas pensando? no necesitas un tutorial para enamorar una chica idiota- decía la chica riéndose de su compañero- dime, ¿como es ella?-

-...¿que?... NO NO , ES PARA UN VÍDEO... NO ME INTERESA NADIE HAHAHA- decía el chico notablemente nervioso.

-Bueno, igual no me importa- decía la gótica en un tono más cortante de lo usual mientras se alejaba hasta su cuarto- ¿por que demonios me enojo? es su vida puede hacer lo que quiera y salir con quien quiera- decía la gótica tratando de convencerse.

-Vaya, no me esperaba esa reacción, bueno, voy a revisar mir redes, y dejar el tutoria- decía el chico mientras se ponía una polera.-WOW, me invitan a un programa de televisión este viernes, voy a invitar a Rae- decía el chico caminando hacia la habitación de Rae mientras toco la puerta.- Rae, puedo pasar-

-No,¿que quieres?- decía la chica acostada en su cama abrazando un cojín.

-Me invitaron a un programa de televisor y puedo invitar a alguien en público, ¿Quieres ir?-Decía el peliverde apoyándose en la puerta.

-¿A qué hora es?- decía la chica sentándose en su cama.

-A las 20:30. ten un papel con la dirección por si quieres ir-decía el peliverde pasando un papel por debajo de la puerta.

-Si alcanzo iré- decía la gótica abriendo la puerta.

-WOA- decía el chico cayendoce ya que se habia apoyado en la puerta.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-decía la chica mirando al peliverde tirado en el piso.

-HAHAHA, nada, espero que vayas Rae- decía el chico mirando a su compañera desde el piso con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Idiota- decía la chica levemente sonrojada.

* * *

CHAP OSHO IS FINE, no se si cuando finalmente se hagan pareja o algo dejar el fíc o continuar, alguna idea?


	9. Chapter 9

**POV CHICO BESTIA**

Ya era viernes, hoy aparecía el la televisión, esta semana Rae había pasado de mi completamente y parecía más cortante conmigo, realmente espero que venga o que por lo menos me vea.-Chicos, ¿que le pasara a Rae?- decía mirando a Rex y Azarath.-LLEGUE AL PUNTO DE HABLARLE A MIS MASCOTAS, ¿POR QUE RAE?-

Ella salio a la universidad sola, ya se había echo nuestro habito el acompañarla con Rex, pero esta semana sale más temprano o evita que salga con ella.

-Ya no se que hacer- decía el chico levantándose, después de todo ya faltaba poco para que me tenga que ir, me cambio y salgo de casa.

 **POV RAVEN**

Últimamente me he estado sintiendo mal, desde que se que a Gar le interesa alguien, no me interesa, no tiene por qué interesarme pero a quien engaño, me interesa, es sorprendente como ese idiota de logro entrometer en mi vida, hoy es su día, aparece en televisión, me dio una entrada para que fuera, en principio no quiero ir, pero después de todo soy su amiga, y lo e ignorado toda la semana, creo que iré después de todo.

-Hola Raven, ¿Que te pasa?¿Terminaste con tu novio?-decía Jinx sentándose con su amiga.

-No tengo novio, ¿como voy a terminar con el?- decía la gótica en un tono sarcástico.

-Vamos, esas fotos juntos, el beso, deben ser novios seguro. ¿Que te pasa?, ¿Discusión de pareja?, después de todo ambos están deprimidos, tú más de lo usual-decía la pelirrosa mirando con curiosidad.

-Que no somos novios, además a el le gusta alguien- decía la gótica mirando hacia otro lado.

-Dios mio, pensé que eras la chica más lista que había conocido en mi vida, pero me equivoque, hasta tú puedes ser una completa idiota, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta, es más que obvio que eres tú quien le gusta, no puedo creer que llegaría el día de verte celosa-Decía Jinx mirando con mucha curiosidad a la Gótica.

-No me vengas con tonterías, definitivamente debo estar muy lejos de su estereotipo de chica ideal, además no estoy celosa, me voy, mi turno ya termino- decía la gótica riendo.

-Si tanto te asusta, pregúntale- decía la pelirrosa mirándola.

-Claaro, eso es lo que haré- decía la gótica saliendo de la oficina de empleados.

Son las ocho, en media hora empieza el programa, alcanzo a ir a casa y cambiarme para llegar un poco atrasada.

 **POV CHICO BESTIA**

El programa había empezado y el asiento para Rae estaba vacío, hasta cierto punto me lo esperaba, pero realmente quería que viniera, el presentador era agradable y me hizo las clásicas preguntas como "¿Por qué empezaste en Youtube?, ¿Que cree tu familia de esto?, ¿Esto te da para una vida digna?" y bla bla bla, realmente no le estaba haciendo mucho caso, miraba constantemente a el público para ver si Rae llegaba, hasta que por fin llego, estoy casi seguro de que me salió una sonrisa de idiota y el presentador lo noto.

-Y dime chico bestia, ¿Cual es tú concepto de chica ideal?- decía el presentador que había notado como el peliverde deferente se veía más alegre.

-Bueno, es curioso, mi chica ideal siempre fue el de una chica alegre, que creyera que soy gracioso, que viera mis vídeos y fuera mi fan número uno, que le emocionara la idea de hacer cualquier cosa conmigo, una que me tratara con mucho amor y me diera muchos mimos, que no quisiera matarme cada vez que me ve haciendo una tontería. Pero sabes Jack (nombre genérico de presentador) me termine enamorando de una mujer completamente diferente a mi tipo ideal.- decía el peliverde con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vale, cuéntanos como es ella- respondía el presentador con curiosidad.

-Ella es sombría, se enoja fácilmente, nunca se ríe de mis chistes, no le importa el hecho de que sea youtuber, perfectamente podría ser ingeniero de la NASA y seguiría creyendo que soy un idiota y no le daría relevancia alguna a mi empleo, es difícil que tenga tiempo para mi, por lo que pocas veces hacemos cosas juntos, un gesto cariñoso en ella es muy raro pero se aprecian mucho y si no fuera por que logro convencerla con libros te aseguro que estaría muerto o permanentemente sin Internet- decía chico bestia mirando a Rae en el público.

-Dios mio, no puede ser más idiota- decía la gótica tocando su sien completamente sonrojada.

-Vale, por lo que veo ves a alguien en el público, ¿no podría ser ella?-Decía el presentador emocionado, después de todo era una exclusiva.

-Sí, es Rae, mi compañera de piso, a decir verdad dudo mucho que quiera venir hasta acá- decía el peliverde pensando

-Definitivamente no puede ser más idiota- decía la gótica mientras notaba como las cámaras la apuntaban y el resto del público también la miraba.

-Espera, me acaba de llegar un mensaje al celular- decía el peliverde sacando el celular de su bolsillo-RAE NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO-decía el chico levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Que pasa?- decía el presentador mirando con curiosidad.

-ES TU CULPA IDIOTA- decía Raven levantándose de su asiento todavía sonrojada.

-EL INTERNET ES MI FUENTE LABORAL, DEJA DE CORTARLO POR FAVOR RAE, YO TE AMO- Decía chico bestia sin pensar mucho mientras se acercaba donde estaba el público.

-¿Acaso esta es una pelea de pareja?- decía el presentador indicándole a las cámaras que apuntaran y a seguridad que dejara pasar a la chica al escenario.

-DEJA DE SER TAN IDIOTA ENTONCES Y DEJARE DE CORTARTE AL INTERNET-Decía la gótica acercándose a chico bestia.

-¿ACASO DECIRTE QUE TE AMO ES DE IDIOTA?- Decía chico bestia ahora enfrente de la gótica.

-DE ESTA MANERA SI- Decía la chica mientras los dos estaban muy cerca.

De repente y sin previo aviso, se empezaron a besar a pesar de estar en medio de una discusión era un beso cariñoso, todas las cámaras apuntaban al par, después de todo era primicia exclusiva.

-Si que eres un idiota- decía la gótica con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pero ahora, soy tú idiota, claro si quieres ser mi novia- decía chico bestia tratando de no arruinar el momento.

-Supongo que si idiota, pero no te esperes a salir impune después de la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar- decía la gótica alejándose de el escenario.

-Bueno, Jack nosotros en que estábamos- decía el peliverde muy feliz volviendo a su asiento.

-Nosotros en una entrevista, pero si quieres seguir en lo tuyo por mi bien- respondía el presentador rindo.

-HAHAHa me gustaría pero Rae me mataría- decía el peliverde emocionado

El resto de la entrevista fue bien, al terminar fue a casa con Raven, la vuelta fue normal, pero ambos se notaban nerviosos, ya en casa decidieron hablar.

-De verdad ahora eres mi novia ¿o solo fue la presión de las cámaras?-decía chico bestia un poco preocupado.

-Sabes que si no fuera verdad no dudaría en rechazarte aunque fuera en un programa de televisión- decía la gótica mirando al peliverde.

-Bueno, también dijiste que tendría un castigo, ¿Cuanto tiempo sin Internet ahora?- decía chico bestia queriendo evitar esto.

-Esta vez no te cortare el Internet, pero te pediré un libro, no puedo creer que esta sea mi oportunidad, en la universidad nos pidieron un libro es muy caro y no tengo tiempo para ir a fotocopiarlo, ten, tu trabajo es fotocopiarlo- decía la gótica entregándole un libro exageradamente grande.

-Dios mio, ¿necesitas todo el libro?, demorare mil años como mínimo- decía chico bestia mirando el libro expectante.

-Sí, todo el libro- decía la gótica mirando al que ahora era su novio.

-Sabes, tenía miedo cuando dije todo, creí que ni siquiera irías- decía chico bestia abrazando a la gótica.

-Lo ví como una posibilidad, pero no soy tan mala- decía la chica acariciando la cabeza del chico.

-Gracias Rae, eres demasiado fabulosa- decía el peliverde levantando a Raven.

-BÁJAME IDIOTA- Decía la gótica.

-No, por que ahora eres solo mía- decía el chico ahora girando para luego tirarse en el sofá.

-La próxima vez te mato, eso fue muy mala idea-decía la gótica separándose del agarre y sentándose bien.

-Esta bien Rae, sabes, ya quiero ver la reacción de mis seguidores- decía chico bestia muy feliz.

-Ha, claro idiota, no creo que se sorprendan, después de todo Jinx fan promedio ya daba por echo nuestra relación- decía la gótica recordando a su amiga.

-Eres poco emocionante Rae- decía chico bestia con un puchero en el rostro.

-Si, bueno mañana sigue celebrando, yo tengo que dormir, mañana también tengo que ir a la universidad- decía ahora levantándose la chica.

-Bueno Rae, después de todo ya es tarde- decía el chico mirando a su compañera

* * *

CAPU NUEVE LISTO, Creo que voy a continuarlo un poco, por que quiero hacer algo con la relación de Dick y Star y poner a Terra de nuevo, no por nada en los Fanfics Terra siempre es la chica loca que quiere separar el BBRAE.


	10. Chapter 10

Sábado, nuestro primer día como novios, apenas dormí anoche de lo emocionado que estaba, nuestra relación significaba cambios, las cosas en casa se llevarían algo diferente, aunque no por mucho realmente, Rae se levantaba a las ocho de la mañana, desayunaba y salía a la universidad, por lo general la acompañaba con Rex, actualmente eran las siete y veinte, por lo que decidí ir a verla a su cuarto, al entrar ella estaba acostada dormida, se veía adorable a pesar de ser tan temprano, salí a la cocina y le prepare un té, y se lo lleve junto a unas galletas.

-Rae, despierta- dije suavemente mientras entraba y dejaba la bandeja en su escritorio.

-No quiero- respondio la gótica volteandoce.

No pude evitar sonreir, me acerque y me acoste a su lado.-Venga, Rae, despierta-

-¿Gar, que haces?- me respondió volteándose hacia mi.

-Te despierto, mira que hasta te traje el desayuno- dije moviendo unos mechones de cabello que le caian en la cara a la gótica.

-Gracias- dijo la chica sentándose en su cama.-¿Que hora es?

-Son las 7:34 de la mañana- le dije parándome a buscar la bandeja.

Cuando me acerque a dejar la bandeja no pude evitar sonreír y darle un beso, ella se sonrojo.

-Idiota-me respondió sin más.

Después la deje, después de todo todavía estaba en pijama, me duche y me cambie de ropa, fui al cuarto de Rae nuevamente pero esta vez con cámara en mano.

-CHICOS LO CONSEGUÍ- dije mientras abrazaba a Rae.

-NO ME ASUSTES IDIOTA- me respondió con un tono un poco exaltado.

-Perdón Rae-le dije mientras giraba con ella en un abrazo.-Ven, ahora no me asesina por el contacto físico-

-Sueltame Gar, quiero ir a bañarme- dijo la gótica que fue olimpicamente ignorada

-Si chicos lo se, soy genial- cuando termine esa frece ya estaba retorciéndome en el piso, no sabia bien el por que de ese golpe.

-Te dije que me soltaras- me dijo Rae dirigiéndose al baño.

Cuando me levante pensé en espiar un poco el cuarto de Rae, así que apague la cámara y empece a husmear un poco, tenía tantos libros con tantos nombres, no conocía ni la mitad de ellos, un montón de papeles en su escritorio sobre algo de leyes, también tenía una foto de lo que parecía ser ella y su madre, de pequeña se veía igual de amargada, no pude evitar reírme de esa foto, siempre me pareció muy obscuro el cuarto de Rae, de colores violetas y azules, me acerque al estante que parecía tener su ropa, siempre me pregunte que clase de ropa interior usaría Rae, el hecho de que fuera obscura era seguro, estaba por abrir el estante cuando Rae entro a la habitación.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?- si, era Rae, pero solo traía puesta una toalla, tenia una vista bastante privilegiada de sus piernas, que no por nada eran las mejores que había visto en mi vida.

-HAHAHA NA NADA- ESTABA CASI SEGURO QUE RAE ESTABA DESNUDA POR DIOS.

-VETE INMEDIATAMENTE-me dijo Rae cortantemente.

-Tranquilízate- le dije acercándome de que siquiera pudiera hacer algo, lo que se tuvo que haber notado en mi mirada Rae me pateo y me tiro fuera de su cuarto, a favor y desgracia mía, llevaba ropa interior, era negra y de encaje.

A las 8:30 salimos de casa con Rex, caminando tranquilamente olvidando en pequeño incidente en su cuarto, pero por primera vez caminamos tomados de la mano, me sorprende lo feliz que me hacia eso, pese a lo simple que era.

Hablamos de tonterías, y cosas por el estilo, llegamos al frontis y Jinx de inmediato nos intercepto.

-Chicos, como fiel miembro del Fandom, los felicito- dijo la pelirrosa posando la mano en mi hombro y luego se fue.

-Bueno... no sé que fue eso pero Adiós-dijo Rae soltándome la mano.

-Voy a fotocopiar el libro- le grite cuando ella ya estaba un poco más lejos.

Llegue a casa le di de comer a Rex y azarath, tome esa cosa que se hacia llamar libro y salí a fotocopiarlo, después de cinco años, termine de fotocopiarlo...Bueno, puede que fueran solo tres horas, entre la cantidad de hojas y que luego había que unirlas todas y bla bla, uno realmente se tomaba su tiempo fotocopiando un libro. cuando llegue a casa nuevamente habían cajas en el salón todo fue muy raro.

 **POV RAVEN**

Había llegado antes que Gar a casa, había una carta en el suelo de casa, era roja, eso sólo significaba una cosa. Trigon, la abrí, ese idiota es definitivamente el peor padre del mundo.

-Rachel, no puedo permitir que dañes la imagen de la empresa y de la familia con estas tonterías, aparecer así en televisión y de portadas de periódicos amarillistas, si no te alejas de ese chiquillo mocoso, además de dejar de pagar la universidad, por mis medios los separare y le haré ver al mocoso que no debe acercarse a ti, o terminas tú con esto o lo termino yo. Atentamente Trigon-

Dios mio, ese idiota haciendo lo que quería, sabía perfectamente que no temería en hacerle daño a Gar, pero si le decía no me creería o evitaría que nos separáramos a toda costa, tenía que irme antes de que lo notara, el único lugar donde podía irme era con mi madre, a las afueras de la ciudad, sin pensar mucho la llame para explicarle la situación.

-No hay problema, ven conmigo, se que Trigon puede hacer cosas terribles, pero por lo menos déjale una carta al chico- dijo la madre de Raven al otro lado del teléfono.

-Gracias- respondí sin ánimos. Deje una nota rápida en la mesa y guarde lo que pude en cajas, puse ropa en un bolso, tome a azarath y salí, dejando más de la mitad de las cosas en casa.

 **POV CHICO BESTIA.**

-¿Que ocurrió acá? ¿Rae?- dije mirando por todos lados, realmente estaba confundido, de repente vi una nota en la mesa.

-Gar, lo siento, pero no quiero que te ocurra nada, haré lo posible para poder explicarte, pero ahora es imposible. Adiós, te amo.-

-¿Que significa esto?- sin pensar mucho tome el celular y le marque a Rae, no contestaba, no sabía donde estaba ella ni donde podria encontrarle, estaba debastado.

* * *

la cosa se va a descontrolaar equis de equis de


	11. Chapter 11

-No tienes mucho trabajo, solo asegúrate que entre ellos no existe interacción alguna-decía un hombre de voz grave en de espaldas en una silla.

-Esta bien, me asegurare de informarle todo-decía una rubia mirando en dirección al hombre.

-Quiero un informe completo de la situación Tara, la paga sera buena después de todo- decía Trigon volteándose de la silla.

-Eso es fácil, y con que me llame Terra me basta, además el dinero no es lo que me importa- respondía la rubia ahora saliendo de la oficina

 **POV CHICO BESTIA**

No tenia ganas de hacer nada, todavía estaba confundido, de repente la puerta de entrada se abrió, aunque lo esperaba no era Rae, era una mujer, se parecía mucho a Rae, pero su cabello era más largo y era mayor que ella.

-Hola, supongo que tu eres Garfield, soy Arella, la madre de Rachel, vine por sus cosas- decía la mujer caminando directamente a las cajas.

-¿Donde esta Rae?-le pregunte un poco impotente.

-No puedo responderte eso- dijo la mujer cabizbaja.

-Pero si te llevas sus cosas sabes donde está, ¿que le pasa a Rae?- le respondí casi en lagrimas.

-Lo siento chico, pero ella no quiere que sufras por su culpa, ella quiere lo mejor para ambos, Trigon es peligroso-decía la mujer saliendo con unas cajas llenas de cosas de Raven.

-Si quiere le ayudo a cargar y me cuenta un poco más- decía chico bestia interesando en las palabras de la mujer.

-¿Ella no dijo nada sobre Trigon?-dijo Arella mirando al chico detrás de ella con unas cajas.

-Nada de Trigon- Respondió el chico triste y confundido.

-Bueno, ella se fue por culpa de Trigon, ella la amenazo, si no se aleja de ti el encontrará la manera de hacerte daño, mucho daño, esto es solo temporal, sólo le queda un año de carrera, pero con los ahorros que tiene, esto puede durar un par de meses solamente, espero que resistas eso chiquillo. Por cierto, si hablas de alguien con esto, que sea soló con Dick, es el único de confianza, cualquier cosa, una a Dick como intermediario. Por favor no hables de esto con nade más. enserio.- decía la mujer moviendo las últimas cajas hacia un auto.

-Gracias, supongo que podre con esto, aunque me deja con muchísimas dudas, pero llegara el momento de preguntarle a Rae, dígale que puede contar conmigo en lo que quiera y que la amo- dijo chico bestia tratando de animarse mientas posaba su mano en su nuca.

-Eres buen chico, los chicos de Trigon eran todos unos patanes ricachones que no pensaban en más que el dinero y lo que podían ganar en la empresa, confió en ti- dijo la mujer subiéndose a un auto.

-Vaya, ahora solo me queda hablar con Dick, lo contactare- dijo el peliverde volviendo al apartamento y tomando su celular, le envió un mensaje.-Necesito hablar contigo, por favor, quedamos mañana a las dos- de repente sonó el timbre, eso era raro, nadie tendría que visitarlo.

-Hola Gar- dijo una rubia en cuanto abrió la puerta.

-Hola Terra- respondió el peliverde en un tono triste, todavía tenia la esperanza de ver a Raven entrar por esa puerta.

-¿Que te pasa Gar?, ¿y por que se ve todo tan vació?- pregunto la Rubia entrando mientras miraba a su alrededor-¿Ya te abandono la amargada?- susurro lo último.

-Rae se fue, no se donde- respondió chico bestia tirándose en el sofá.

-Vaya, eso fue rápido- susurro Terra.-Vamos Gar, anímate, era solo una chica, hay muchas por ahí, alguien más de tu tipo y no tan amargada- decía la chica tratando de animarlo.-No se, como yo- volvió a susurrar.

-No lo se Terra, todo fue tan bonito mientras duro, y solo se fue sin siquiera darme una explicación-decía el peliverde ensimismándose.

-Gar, levántate, hoy vamos a pasar la noche con Cyborg y sus videojuegos- dijo Terra levantando al peliverde y arrastrándolo fuera de casa.

-NO QUIERO TERRA, DÉJAME SUFRIR EN PAZ-grito sin ánimos chico bestia.

-No te dejare morir en tu propia depresión Gar, solo olvídala, después de todo solo duraron ¿Un día? o quizá menos, eso si es un record- rió un poco la rubia mientras lo arrastraba a casa de Cyborg.

* * *

Fin chap, pobre chico bestia, morirá solo, triste y muerto.


	12. Chapter 12

Eran las ocho de la mañana, me había acostumbrado a despertar a esta hora, desperté en el sofá de Cyborg con Terra tirada cerca mio, nos habíamos pasado toda la noche jugando videojuegos, realmente me servio para des concentrarme de Rae, de repente me llego un mensaje-Te voy a llamar en media hora más, asegúrate de estar solo, es importante y también borra este mensaje- era el número de Jinx la amiga de Rae, aveces hablábamos, para ideas u opiniones de vídeos o para sabes que libro le compraba a Rae ahora, sabia que era importante así que me levante rápido, deje una nota que decía que me iría a casa tome mis cosas y salí, por suerte casa estaba cerca y alcance a llegar antes de que me llamara, salí al balcón a contestar.

-¿Que tal Gar?, supongo que no muy bien- Decía la peli rosa en su tono normal.

-HAHA, que gracioso, ¿para que llamas?- le respondí sarcásticamente.

-Realmente pasaste mucho tiempo con Raven, ¿Estas completamente solo?- me pregunto todavía muy tranquila.

-Si, estoy solo en casa y en el balcón por si acaso- le respondo todavía indiferente.

-Hola Gar, lo siento- ese tono no era de nadie más que Raven.

-¿Rae? ¿eres tú?- dije muy confundido.

-Si soy yo idiota, después de lo que me contó mi madre sentí necesario hablar contigo, además quería hacerlo- escuche la dulce voz de Rae detrás de el teléfono.

-¿Por que me abandonas?, ¿Que tiene Trigon en contra nuestra?- le pregunte primero, realmente estaba tan confundido que no sabía ni que preguntar.

-Realmente no quiero abandonarte, no quiero entrar mucho en detalles, Jinx me esta mirando como Fan eufórica, y en lo de Trigon, a ese idiota no le importa nada más que su imagen pública y sus negocios, no solo el como empezamos a salir le molesta, sino el mero hecho de que este con alguien, muchas veces fui importante en sus negocios ya que salía con los hijos de quien estaba haciendo el negocio, era horrible, pero no puedo negarme, después de todo el me paga toda la carrera, de alguna manera me encuentro atada a sus tonterías egocéntricas, pero no por mucho, además, me amenazo con hacerte daño si seguíamos juntos y ninguna amenaza de ese hombre es vacía, estoy segura que hay alguien cerca que se asegura que estamos separados, por ahora confía en Dick como seguro te dijo mamá, a el no lo puede sobornar Trigon, tiene un gran sentido de la justicia- dijo la gótica riendo un poco por lo último.

-Vaya,pero, ¿Cuanto tiempo durara esto?- decía chico bestia un poco confundido.

-No por mucho, Dick y yo llevamos años investigando a mi padre y sabemos que tiene casos fraudulentos, eso si que dañaría su imagen, no nos faltan muchas pruebas para que pueda ser procesado en un juzgado, aunque probablemente perdamos debido a la influencia de mi padre, el daño de imagen si se queda. Además un año de universidad es mucho más fácil de pagar con un acuerdo extrajudicial- rió un poco Raven decido a su plan.

-Eres fantástica Rae, Te amo- le dije un poco más feliz.

-Yo también idiota, Adiós, nos veremos en algún momento, no se cuando sera la próxima vez que hablemos- me dijo cortando sin más.

-Dios mio, ese viejo si puede ser peligroso al parecer, y yo que pensaba que lo tenia en el bote HA- dije mirando al cielo.

Me pase el resto de la mañana grabando como si nada, no quería revisar mis redes sociales, así que saque a pasear a Rex, cuando volví eran casi las dos, pocos minutos después sonó el timbre, era Dick.

-Hola, Garfield, ya me entere de todo- me dijo entrando sin más en un tono serio.

-Vaya, si ya sabes todo, solo quiero que me expliques su plan , Rae ya me hablo un poco de eso- le dije sin más.

El plan consistía en hacer un acuerdo extrajudicial con Trigon para conseguir dinero, así el no dañaba su imagen y Rae podría pagar la universidad sin tener que depender de su padre, aunque después de todo ese seguía siendo el dinero de Trigon... detalles, así las amenazas de Trigon no importarían tanto, con su imagen un poco nebulosa no se atrevería a hacernos daño, después de todo el acuerdo fue con nosotros y eso solo dispararía sospechas hacia el, por lo que eso era el plan prácticamente perfecto, por ahora solo había que hacer creer a Trigon que todo va tal y como el quiere.

-Impresionante, y ¿cuanto tiempo llevan con esto?- le pregunte un poco confundido.

-Ya sera un año, es realmente mucho, de hecho así es como Raven y yo nos conocimos, siempre e tenido dudas con Trigon- dijo el chico maravilla sonriendo con confianza.

-Gracias por las explicaciones Dick, y antes que se me olvide, toma esta monstruosidad y llevársela a Rae por favor- le dije entregándole el libro que había fotocopiado.

-Claro Garfield, cuando quieras, yo ya me tengo que ir- me dijo guardando el libro en una mochila que llevaba con el.

-Bueno, será, Adiós Dick- le dije mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta.

-Adiós Garfield y recuerda que cualquiera puede ser el agente de Trigon- me dijo con una mirada seria mientras salía y se alejaba.

Entre a casa a pensarlo todo con Rex tirado al lado mio, hasta el estaba triste por todo esto, a el le gustaba sentarse con Rae cuando leía. me la pase ahí como una hora y volvió a sonar el timbre, al abrir estaba Terra afuera con comida china en la mano.

-Hola Gar, como estas tan solo y deprimido te traje algo de comer- dijo la rubia entrando y sentándose en el sofá.

-Gracias Terra- dije mientras me acercaba y me sentaba con ella.

-¿Que has echo Gar?- me dijo mientras me entregaba una cajita de comida china.

Recordé las palabras de la madre de Rae y de Dick de eso de no confiar en nadie, y de por si me parecía sospechoso que Terra apareciera justo cuando Rae se fue.-Nada, estuve grabando un poco y jugando con Rex- le respondí mientras empezaba a comer.

-HAHAHA, ese si es Gar- dijo la rubia riendo.-Anoche funciono, hasta te escuchas más animado-

Después de oír a Rae ¿como no?.-Como digas Terra- dije riéndome un poco de su comentario, nos pasamos la tarde hablando de tonterías sin importancia, como en los viejos tiempos, jugamos videojuegos hasta que caímos dormidos en el sofá. Cuando desperté Terra ya no estaba. No le tome mucha importancia a ese hecho, sólo decidi enviarle un mensaje de agradecimiento por acompañarme anoche y decidí seguir yo con lo mio.

 **POV RAVEN.**

Ya había una semana que había dejado a Gar, me sorprendo a mi misma en lo mucho que me había acostumbrado a su presencia, había dejado de trabajar en la cafetería por si acaso y me aseguraba de no ir por las zonas en las que normalmente paseaba a Rex, me había enfocado al 100% en la investigación de mi padre, cada vez estábamos más cerca, Dick realmente había sido de mucha ayuda.

-Encontré estos archivos Raven- dijo el pelinegro poniendo unas carpetas en la mesa.

-¿y que dicen Dick?- le dije mientras habría una carpeta.

-Es una vinculación directa del dinero que le presto tu padre al senador que hizo esas invenciones fraudulentas en el hospital central- mi dijo abriendo unas páginas y poniéndolas frente a mi.

-Interesante, ya llevamos tres casos, ¿Crees que ya es suficiente?- le dije mirando a detalle.

-No lo se, Trigon tiene sus métodos siempre, afinemos detalles y pongamos el plan en marcha, de aquí a un mes más creo que ya estaremos preparados, puede que sea un poco menos y todo- dijo Dick tratando de animarme.

-Bien Dick, siento que no puedas estar con Star por estar acá ayudándome- le dije con una media sonrisa.

-No hay de que, está haciendo turnos extra y también quiere ayudarte como pueda- me dijo pensando en su chica.-Sabes, quiero pedirle que se case conmigo, después de terminar el papeleo de termino de carrera y tu caso, me gustaría invitarte a ti y a Garfield después de todo- me dijo un poco sonrojado de su idea.

-No sabemos cuanto durará todo esto, pero gracias Dick- le dije mirándolo con agradecimiento.

-Esto es una inspiración, después de todo queda poco para derribar al titan- dijo el chico maravilla con una sonrisa de confianza propia de el.

 **Y VOLVEMOS CON EL CLAN TERRA-TRIGON**

-¿Que ta va toda la investigación?, ya llevas una semana después de todo- dijo el hombre mirando a la rubia.

-No encuentro ningún rastro de relación entre Raven y Gar, Raven simplemente desapareció del mapa y Gar so le ha contactado por su celular ni sus redes, logre colgarme a sus redes.-dijo la rubia mirando con confianza a Trigon.

-Al parecer se tomo muy enserio mi amenaza la chiquilla, como esperaba le interesa mucho más su carrera-dijo Trigon con confianza.-Después de todo se va a tener que casar con el hijo del hombre de las empresas de Slade-

-Cruel noticia para Gar- dijo riendo un poco la rubia.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN, LO LOGRARAN?. RAVEN SE CASARA CON EL TIPAZO EQUIS?


	13. Chapter 13

Había llegado el momento, teníamos la información suficiente como para dañar considerablemente la imagen de mi padre, era el momento, de repente sonó mi celular, bueno hablando del rey de roma, como no.

-¿que quieres?- dije mientras tomaba el celular.

-Ese animo, igual que siempre Rachel, te quiero en mi oficina a las dos, te necesito para mis negocios, ni se te ocurra llegar tarde- dijo cortante Trigon al otro lado de la leía.

-Como quieras- respondí sin ánimos, era hora de llamar a Dick y llevar todo para encararlo, sabía que no tenía que entrometerme más en sus negocios. -Dick, Trigon me llamo, me quiere en su oficina a las dos, quiero que me acompañes, es hora de actuar-

-Como digas Raven, me acomodare y te acompañare, yo me quedare afuera de su oficina hasta que sea el momento si- dijo el pelinegro serio.

-Como digas, Gracias por todo el apoyo Dick- respondí cortando. Ahora tendría que ordenar unas carpetas antes de salir a la universidad, lo bueno es que siempre estaban preparadas, pero un vistazo antes nunca estaba de más.

 **POV CHICO BESTIA.**

Últimamente Terra estaba pasando mucho tiempo conmigo, hasta me hacia sentir un poco incomodo, pero ella no tenia malas intenciones, así que hacia como que no me importara.

-Vamos Gar, esfuérzate, se que no eres malo para este videojuego, eres el mejor en Mario Kart- decía la rubia dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro a su amigo.

-Bueno, si quieres me pongo serio- dije sentándome bien.

-Ahora si te pones serio Gar, HAHAHA, por cierto, tu último vídeo estuvo buenísimo, muy propio de tí- me dijo ahora mirando la pantalla.

-Gracias, esta hecho con amor- le dije concentrado en la pantalla.

-Podríamos grabar algo juntos aprovechando que estoy acá-dijo Terra acercándose a el peliverde.

-No veo por que no- dijo el chico ganando.-SOY EL MEJOR JUGADOR DE MARIO KART-

-Si que lo eres Gar- dijo Terra aplaudiendo un poco.

-Vale, y ¿que quieres grabar?-pregunto el pelivede volteándose a ver a su amiga.

-Cualquier cosa vale, después de todo eres gracioso, cualquier tontería vale-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-...Vale...-dijo el chico lo más normal que pudo.

Últimamente siento que Terra está un poco rara, es mucho más amable, pasa más tiempo conmigo, se ríe de todos mis chistes, hasta yo se que no soy muy gracioso, me apoya en todos los vídeos que pienso y grabo, bueno,eso me alegra para seguir, apoya mis idioteces, es raro. Me hace extrañar cuando Rae me regañaba por gritar en la sala y hacer muchas estupideces.

-Vamos Gar, cero que se me ocurrió algo divertido para grabar juntos- dijo la chica agarrándolo del bazo y guiándolo a la mesa.

 **POV RAVEN**

Ya tenía todo listo, fui con un pequeño bolso a la oficina de mi padre, era un edificio enorme por el centro de la ciudad, con Dick fuimos al último piso, lo deje fuera de la oficina de mi padre y yo entre. Estaba tan ostentosa como siempre.

-Ya llegue padre, ¿Que quieres ahora?- le dije cortante mente mientas lo miraba con indiferencia.

-Tan amable como tu madre Rachel, son iguales conmigo, unos seres sin alma, bueno no necesito mucho de ti, solo necesito que te cases, con Red X o Jason Todd, el heredero de la compañía de Slade-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa maquiavelica en el rostro.

-No gracias, ni muerta para ser más precisos-dijo la gótica en un tono serio.

-Como digas, después de todo la universidad no se paga sola-dijo el hombre con un tono "inocente".

-Y el daño de imagen no ayuda a tu empresa, entra Dick-dijo la chica con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Que?, ¿que haces Rachel?-dijo Trigon un poco confundido.

-Tenemos las pruebas suficientes como para que se le sea imposible ocultarlo, cuatro casos de corrupción, movilización ilegal de dineros y cosas por el estilo, todos con pruebas fiables y todos los autores están comprobados, la mayoría en investigación o antecedentes, no dudarían en apelar en su contra por su libertad - dijo el pelinegro entrando a la oficina.

-Demonios, ¿Pero que buscan con esto?-dijo el hombre confiado todavía.

-Dinero, un acuerdo extra judicial-dijo la gótica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno, de seguro la remuneración que tendrías que pagar junto y el daño de imagen sean mucho mayor que lo que te vamos a pedir- dijo el chico maravilla con orgullo.

-bueno, si debe ser serio, el mejor de su generación y la mejor de todos los tiempos, vale, ¿que quieren?-dijo Trigon viendo la amenaza.

-Diez millones, e inmunidad a mis acciones, no quiero que te metas más en mi vida, sólo eso- dijo la gótica en tono desafiante.

-Bien, pero, ¿para que lo quieres?, tu noviecito ese ya tiene otra- dijo Trigon sonriendo.

-¿Que?-dijieron los dos estudiantes confundidos.

-Si, una rubia, me informa de todo, así que supongo que no te importará casarte con Jason- dijo sonriente de autosuficiencia Trigon.

-No me importan tus absurdas amenazas, de igual manera no me casare con el idiota que tú quieras que me case, dame los Diez millones y no te metas en mi vida-Dijo la gótica muy seria.

-Bien, como quieras, YO NO ME METERÉ, pero no esperes lo mismo de la rubia, la despediré-Dijo el empresario escribiendo en un cheque.-Ya entiendo para que quieres el dinero, después de todo si me desvinculo no tengo que pagar la universidad, como quieras Rachel, vale, no me opondré a tus exigencias-

-Como quieras, sólo entrégame el cheque-dijo la chica con la mano extendida.- Y espero no volverte a ver-

-Igualmete- dijo el pelinegro saliendo con su amiga.

-Fue más facil de lo que crei- Dijo lo gótica bajando por el ascensor.

-Bueno, era su única opción si no quería arruinar su imagen-dijo el chico maravilla riendo

-De igual manera, debe tener algún plan que no lo aplique directamente o algo, que sea tan fácil es raro-decía la chica pensando.

-Bueno, vamos con Garfield, después de todo ya pasó cerca de un mes-decía Dick mirando a su amiga.

-Esta bien- dijo la chica soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

FIN CHAPER, ahora es Terra la que se va a poner belica claro. HAHAHA... OKS NOP


	14. Chapter 14

Había pasado todo el día con Terra, fue divertido, nos habíamos pasado todo el día jugando videojuegos, grabando un poco y editando, ahora nos habíamos quedado dormidos en el sofá y estaba medio despertando, Rex estaba cerca de la puerta moviendo su cola rápidamente y Terra por algún motivo estaba dormida encima mio, no tenia ánimos de hacer nada, ni si quiera pensar, había estado toda la semana así, por lo que no aparte a Terra y solo me quede quieto mirando al techo, de repente se escucho un ruido de llaves y Rex empezó a ladrar emocionado.

-Hola Rex, hace mucho que no te veía- escuche una voz femenina un poco alegre.

Esa voz era solamente de Rae, me emocione rápidamente, solo quería pararme e ir a abrazarla, preguntarle muchas cosas... Pero no podía, Terra estaba acostada sobre mi, y no podía tirarla simplemente, así que trate de despertarla. Pero no daba resultado.

-Al parecer ahora no se tira sobre ti Raven-Dijo un chico que intuía era Dick.

-Que buen chiste Dick, mejor vamos con Gar para advertirle sobre el agente de mi padre-dijo Rae sarcástica mientras se acercaba al sofá.

A pesar de que no estaba haciendo nada malo sentía que si Rae me veía así con Terra no estaría bien, los malentendidos y bla bla bla, trate de apartar un poco a Terra pero ella se aferro más a mi.

-Demonios-susurre mientras veía como Terra se aferraba más a mi.

-Gar, hace mucho que no te veía... oye...¿Cuantas amigas rubias tienes?-dijo Rae con una mirada que no podía reconocer del todo, pero buena definitivamente no era.

-so solo a Terra- le respondí muy nervioso.

-Entonces solo ella puede ser el agente de Trigon... ¿Estas cómodo Garfield?-dijo Dick mientras se acercaba al sofá.

-HA HA HA, si, muy cómodo Dick-respondí sarcástico.-y, ¿A que se refieren a eso de agente de Trigon?-

-Simple, a Terra la contrato para asegurare que estaban separados, de preferencia, separarlos completamente- dijo Dick con una mirada seria a la chica rubia.

-¿Quien es Trigon?-dijo la rubia inocentemente mientras "despertaba".

-Quien te contrato- dijo la gótica mirando seriamente a la rubia.

-Bueno, supongo que ya lo saben. No me importa Trigon, yo solo quiero a Gar, y seguro que se quedara conmigo, ¿Por que el elegiría a una estúpida amargada como tú, Rachel?-dijo desafiante Terra.

-Y a mi no me importa ser una amargada, pero si me importa que te metas en mi vida para arruinarla- dijo la gótica con una mirada asesina.

-Yo no me meto en tu vida, solo estoy reclamando lo que siempre a sido mio- la rubia se levantaba amenazante mente hacia Raven.

-Lo siento, pero eso no es tuyo, y si te metes con el, te metes conmigo-decía la gótica acercándose a la rubia.

-Tu no me importas, acéptalo, solo vete, no tienes motivos para quedarte con el, solo cásate con un multimillonario y así tienes tu vida arreglada para siempre-la rubia se veía muy amenazante y era imposible saber si meterse era buena idea o no.

-Y a ti que te importa si me puedo casar con un idiota multimillonario, yo quiero a Gar, no a un idiota multimillonario, además, el me eligió a mi, no a ti perra- respondió triunfante Raven.

-Ese fue un golpe bajo, pero es verdad, por ahora, ten en cuenta que si no lo tengo yo, no lo tendrá nadie-dijo a pesar de todo una sonriente Terra.

-Chicas por dios cálmense, no hay ningún problema, Terra, te conozco hace años, eres una gran chica, siempre creí estar enamorado de ti, pero resulto ser que no era así, te considero una buena persona, por eso voy a creer que Trigon no te contrato y que no tratas de hacerme daño ni a mi ni a Rae- dijo chico bestia separando las y mirando a la rubia para luego voltearse.-Es bueno verte de nuevo Rae- dijo regalandole una sonrisa a la gótica.

-Chicos, no se que está pasando exactamente, pero sinceramente creo que será mejor que Terra se retire, tenemos que hablar contigo Garfield- dijo Dick un poco serio y confundido.

-Oh... Claro, ya lo había olvidado, Gar tenemos que hablar sobre algunas cosas, así que por favor Terra VETE-dijo la gótica con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

-Bien, me voy, si tanto insisten, adiós Gar, adiós amargada, nos volveremos a ver, seguro- dijo la rubia tomando sus cosas.

-Perdón por todo el revuelo Terra- dijo el peliverde con una risa nerviosa.

-No hay de que Gar, no fue tu culpa-dijo acercándose a la puerta -Te amo, nunca olvides eso- dijo Terra tras salir por la puerta.

-Eso fue muy raro, es mejor tener precaución con ella- decía Dick un poco preocupado.-Bueno, ahora tenemos que explicarte todas las movidas Garfield-

-Si, en este tiempo pasaron muchas cosas-dijo la gótica con el tono ya normal.

-Bueno, pasaron algo así como 84 años, te extrañe mucho- dijo Garfield riéndose.

-Solo fue algo así como dos meses, no llores idiota- dijo Raven con una sonrisa.

-Bien, sin distracciones chicos, tienen tiempo para todo, después- dijo el pelinegro rompiendo el momento.

-Bien viejo, suelta todo un solo disparo- respondió el peliverde un poco asustado.

-En resumen, superamos la amenaza de Trigon, ganamos algo así como una inmunidad, lo mejor es que ni siquiera tuvimos que citarlo nosotros, el nos llamo, le dijo a Raven que se casara con un Jason o algo así, para negocios claro, detalles. ese hombre a pesar de todo no se rinde fácilmente, es peligroso, también sabemos que contrato a alguien para vigilare, no dio muchos detalles, pero definitivamente es Terra, lo siento por eso Gar- dijo el pelinegro deteniéndose un poco.

-Vaya, inesperado, Terra siempre es buena conmigo y cosas así, realmente le tengo un gran afecto, ¿algo más?- dijo chico bestia un poco confundido.

-No mucho realmente, pero podremos volver a vivir juntos, ya sabes, si me aceptas de nuevo- dijo la gótica un poco nerviosa.

-Claro Rae, te extrañe después de todo- dijo chico bestia un poco sonrojado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Chicos, no olviden que todavía hay riesgos- dijo Dick en un tono serio.

-NO ME LO RECUERDES TODO EL TIEMPO, YO EXTRAÑABA A RAE, DÉJAME DISFRUTAR EL MOMENTO- Dijo el peliverde un poco frustrado.

-Bien bien, yo ya hice lo mio, supongo que me voy, después de todo necesitaran tiempo a solas-dijo el pelinegro mientras salia del apartamento.

-Gracias Dick-dijo chico bestia viendo como el pelinegro salia.

-No puedes ser más idiota- dijo la gótica mirando al peliverde.

-Yo solo soy un gran chico, tengo tantas dudas, pero supongo que ahora solo disfrutare el momento, es bueno volverte a tener Rae- dijo el chico abrazando a su compañera.

* * *

Bien. Pasaron 84 años y lo recuerdo como si fueran 84 años, fin de un nuevo cap, cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida.


	15. Chapter 15

Volvimos juntos, estaba tan emocionado, unas pocas cosas en casa cambiaron, ahora dormimos en la misma habitación, la otra la usamos de oficina, una mitad de Rae y la otra mitad es mía, me hace gracia el drástico cambio de nuestras mitades, la mitad violeta y la otra verde, una llena de libros y la otra es prácticamente mi fondo de grabar y un escritorio para editar, no sabia lo mucho que la extrañaba hasta que la volví a ver. Hace unas semanas que no veía a Terra, ni sabía de ella, no quiero creer que realmente hizo todo con ayuda de Trigon. También me hace pensar en lo fuerte que es Rae, llevaba años sufriendo por culpa de Trigon, haciendo todo lo que el decía, sólo por que ella quiere terminar sus estudios para separarse de el, también, en lo buen amigo y persona que es Dick, es una persona genial, la a ayudado para poder dejar de cumplir las ordenes de Trigon, se que yo nunca la hubiera ayudado como Dick lo hizo, lo que me hace sentir un poco inútil y deprimido. Después de todo Raven dentro de poco se convirtiera en una abogada, una de las mejores se dice, ya que se considera la mejor estudiante que tiene la universidad. En cambio yo, no tengo ningún estudio superior, todas mis posibilidades laborales se deben a mi fama en Youtube, me da miedo que un día todo simplemente caiga, no tendré nada, en cambio Rae tendrá su vida ya hecha, me necesitara con ella o no.

-En que estas pensando Idiota- escuche a Rae, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Solo en que realmente yo no te e ayudado en nada, superaste a Trigon y volviste conmigo, pero yo nunca te ayude en nada, tu el próximo año seras abogada y yo seguiré siendo un influencer que vive de colaboraciones con marcas, aparecer en programas y presentar premiaciones.-le respondí con un poco de melancolía.

-Si que eres idiota, tu me diste el valor y el motivo para enfrentarme finalmente a Trigon, puede que no tengas el trabajo más común del mundo, ni eres la persona más inteligente del mundo, no te desanimes, eres buen chico. bueno, ya que recupere mi trabajo, debo ir a trabajar-me dijo Rae mientras tomaba una pequeña mochila y la ponía en su espalda.

-Te acompañare, de paso me sirves un café Rae- le dije sonriendo le y levantándome del sofá.

-Como quieras- tras decirme eso salio por la puerta.

-Vamos Rae- le dije tomándole la mano.

Fuimos caminando hasta la cafetería mientras hablábamos de tonterías varias y cosas sin relevancia, cuando llegamos deje que Rae empezara su turno para pedir mi café, me senté en una mesa cerca de una ventana mientas revisaba mi celular, de pronto me llego un mensaje, era del número de Terra, me pareció muy raro, así que me apresure en abrirlo.

-Hola Gar, después de todo ese tiempo juntos puedo decir, hace mucho que no nos veíamos, pero claaro, tú no me estas viendo, no por ahora, solo diré que dentro de poco si me verás y quiero que sepas que te amo y si no eres mio, no eres de nadie- cuando termine de leerlo no sabía que pensar, no sabía como actuaria Terra, pero me preocupe. Y me preocupe más cuando la vi entrar por la puerta y se sentó frente a mi.

-Hoola Gaaar, hace algún tiempo que no me sentaba así contigo- era Terra, me parece extraño lo mal que se veía como para que pasara una semana, tenia ojeras enormes y estaba un poco más flaca de lo normal.

-Hola Terra, ¿quieres algo?- le dije un poco nervioso.

-No mucho realmente, solo quería que vieras por última vez a "tu chica"- ella sonrió y se paro y camino hacia donde estaba Rae.

-¿que diablos?- me pare preocupado camine un poco hacia Terra y la vi apuntando con una pistola.

-Rachel Roth, lo lamento, pero es tu culpa, bueno, realmente no lo lamento- ella dijo en un tono extraño yo sin dudarlo me abalance sobre ella, ella disparo, no estoy seguro si le llego la bala, pero si se que tumbe a Terra y agarre sus manos. Los gritos de los demás clientes eran considerables, la gente al rededor, atiborran doce en la puerta para salir.

-RAE ESTAS BIEN- grite mirando hacia ella sin soltar a Terra.

-Se podría decir que si- ella tenia el brazo sangrando y su cara tenia un rastro de preocupación.

-No te hizo un daño considerable. Jinx llama a la policía de inmediato- le dije a la peli rosa un poco más tranquilo.

-bien- escuche la voz preocupada marcando los números.

-¿POR QUE GAR? SOLO QUIERO QUE ESTEMOS JUNTOS PERO ESA PERRA , ESA PERRA SE INTERPUSO EN NUESTRO CAMINO, SOLO AYÚDAME GAR, AYÚDAME A DESHACERME DE ELLA, SOLO ELLA SE INTERPONE ENTRE NOSOTROS- ella tenia un rostro perdido, realmente no sabía que le estaba pasando.

-¿Que te pasa Terra? matar a alguien no es el método, además eres mi mejor amiga no tienes que hacer esto, por favor Terra piensa en lo que estás haciendo- cuando termine la frase unas lagrimas salían de mi rostro y caían en el suyo.

-¿Por que lloras?... yo... yo solo quería ayudar, hacerte feliz... que fueras feliz conmigo Gar, solo eso- ella se notaba diferente e ida, realmente me preguntaba como es que llego a esto.

-POLICÍA, NADIE SE MUEVA, ¿QUE OCURRIÓ?, TRAIGAN AL ENFERMERO, YO ME VOY CON LA CHICA EN EL PISO- dijo un hombre mientras entraba a la tienda.

-¿Esta bien jovencita?- dijo un hombre acercándose a Rae.

-No hay problema- dijo con una poco de dolor en la voz.

-Joven salga, ya tenemos todo controlado-me dijo el hombre vestido de policía, me aparto y volteo violentamente a Terra y le puso unas esposas.

-¿POR QUE HACE ESTO?-grito Terra desde el piso.

Estaba realmente confundido, todo paso muy rápido, de repente mi mejor amiga le había disparado a mi novia por mi culpa, me sentía como en una película, todo era demasiado irreal, sólo atine en proteger a Rae y evitar que Terra matara a alguien, ahora era solo un idiota parado entre su novia sangrando y su amiga siendo arrestada, así que me acerque a Rae, tenia que asegurarme que estuviera bien.

-RAE, ¿ESTAS BIEN?- le dije exaltado volviendo en mi.

-¿Que crees idiota? lo mejor que puedo estar después de que alguien me disparara, me tendrán que llevar al hospital, pero este chico dice que estoy bien- me dijo sonriendo a pesar de todo.

-JOVEN, ¿Conoce a la señorita?- escuche de pronto al policía que arresto a Terra.

-Si- le respondi un poco confundido.

-Bien, necesitaremos que atestigüe, le tendremos que hacer unas cuantas preguntas- me dijo mientras me apuntaba a un hombre con una libreta.

* * *

FIIIIIIIIN CHAPU NI IDEA CUAL ES


	16. Chapter 16

Todo el asunto con Terra fue muy confuso, al final la terminaron enviando al manicomio a algo así, le diagnosticaron un Trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo, fue todo muy raro, y Rae, bueno Rae tiene el brazo en una cosa rara que lo sostiene, lo usa unas pocas veces al día, eso si, debe tratar con mucho cuidado su brazo. está bien, no puede trabajar en la cafetería hasta unos pocos meses y la tengo que ayudar con algunas cuantas cosas, la tengo que acompañar a la biblioteca, realmente toma más libros de los que creí, es asombroso, y ahora realmente siento que debería protegerla mucho más. Rae siempre busca lo mejor para mi y realmente me a cambiado como persona, yo siempre hablo mucho, pero aveces me sorprendo a mi mismo cuando la escucho, me gusta quedarme mirándola por que si, hacer lo que pueda por ella, y realmente me parece curioso que yo no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo en este piso, pero me quede.

-Oye, mejor quita esa cara de idiota y alcánzame el libro de arriba- era Rae, con su gusto de interrumpir mis pensamientos.

-Como quieras- le dije mientas me paraba para alcanzarle un libro.

-¿Que tal chicos? por lo que veo ya estas mucho mejor Raven, los examenes de fin de año son difíciles, lo se- era Dick llegando.

-Hola Dick. ¿Que haces por estos lugares? ya no trabajas acá- era Rae, respondiendo con un poco de curiosidad.

-Bueno chicos, necesito su ayuda, supongo que Raven ya lo sabe, después de todo cumple con todo lo que te dije. Le quiero pedir matrimonio a Star, 7 años de relación es mucho, creo que ya es hora- Dick me sorprendió, estaba realmente emocionado, sabía que Star aceptaría de inmediato.

-A mi me parece una gran idea, pero. ¿Que quieres hacer?- le dije un poco emocionado.

-Conociendo a Dick, algo discreto pero muy sofisticado, si no quiere morir de vergüenza haciendo algo increíblemente ridículo- dijo la gótica abriendo el libro que le había alcanzado chico bestia.

-Exacto Raven, pensé en invitarla al restaurante más sofisticado de la ciudad, y allí brillar. pero necesito seguridad, así que los invito por si fracaso, necesitare apoyo psicológico y también para que me ayuden a organizar unas cosas, por favor chicos- era Dick muuy nervioso, era imposible decirle que no en esas condiciones.

-Claro Dick, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego de que me ayudaras así- a pesar del tono monótono de la chica se notaba entusiasta.

-Gracias chicos, cuando termines tus exámenes avísame, para que podamos organizar todo más tranquilos- el pelinegro estaba emocionadicimo y salio igual de emocionado de la biblioteca.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras que cuando llegue el momento estará increíblemente paranoico y estará apunto de arrepentirse- esa era Rae, con una gran esperanza de apoyo.

-Se que perdería, no gracias, Star me conto como empezaron a salír- bueno, yo tampoco tenia grandes espectatibas de el comportamiento de Dick

A pesar de ese comportamiento estúpidamente inseguro en algunos momentos, Dick era un hombre seguro y confiable, lleno de valentía y valor. Me hace sentir envidia, me pregunto si podre lograrlo algún día, ser así de confiable y tener el valor para que Rae confié al 10000% en mi.

-Listo Gar, no necesito más libros, ¿me ayudas a guardar estos?- Rae amontono unos libros y me los entrego.

-Claro Rae, ¿Que crees que vaya a hacer Dick?- le dije mientras tomaba los libros y los dejaba en una estantería.

-Probablemente el restaurante lujoso, para luego algo absurda mente romántico y extravagante, terminando en un el muy nervioso al que tendremos que ayudar para que no lo arruine- dijo la gótica ordenando sus cuadernos.

-Lo veo, definitivamente lo veo- si, el apoyo a Dick sera indispensable-

A pesar de que seguimos juntos, debido a sus exámenes no paso mucho tiempo con Rae, se acuesta muy tarde y despierta muy temprano, le llevo café prácticamente todo el día, aunque ella es más de té, lo que me sorprende, es una persona asombrosa, así que un fin de semana o lo que surgiera, decidí sorprenderla para que se relajara un poco.

-Rae, ese fue tu último examen, ¿no?- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella

-Si, por fin, creo que estoy muerta- Rae estaba tirada de cara en el sofá, me hacia gracia que Azarath ya estaba acostado en su espalda

-Bien, entonces, que te parece si vamos... no se... arrendamos un auto o algo y salimos un tiempo por ahí, ya sabes, para que te relajes- le dije un poco nervioso.

-No veo por que no, me parece buena idea para ser sincera- me dijo en un tono un poco sorprendido

-Bieen, Azarath, Rex, tendremos que dejarlos con alguien... podríamos cobrarle el favor adelantado a Dick- dije tomando al gato de la espalda de Rae.

-Bien, voy a llamar a Dick entonces, aveces tienes buenas ideas- dijo Raven mientras se volteaba y sacaba su celular.

Yo me dedique a buscar por Internet un auto algo, encontré una van, que estaba modificada para que pudiéramos dormir dentro y cosas así, me pareció una gran idea, seria algo así como un road trip, realmente sería emocionante, le conté a Rae y no se negó, así que tras ordenar una maleta, después de todo no era mucho tiempo, fui a buscar la van, partiríamos por la carretera sin rumbo fijo, en una idea salvaje nacida de la nada. Esa misma tarde partimos por la carretera.

-Bien, tengo una duda, ¿Cuanto tiempo sera?- me dijo Rae un poco nerviosa.

-No lo se, probablemente una semana... Rae.. a todo esto, me haces un favor,necesito que grabes, después de todo hago dayli bolg-dije un poco nervioso.

-Claro, ¿Por que no? es tu trabajo.-me respondió un poco confundida.

-Bieen- saque la cámara y empece a grabar un poco mientras conducía-Chicos, voy a estar un tiempo en un road trip con RAE HEHEHE, así que como tendré que conducir RAE SERA NUESTRA CAMAROGRAFAA- cuando termine la frase le pase la cámara.-Ven chicos, así si se puede manejar de manera segura-

-Gar, hasta donde Google Maps dice que si seguimos por esta carretera podemos llegar a un lago que es enorme, ¿Que tal si vamos hasta allá?- dijo Raven mientras sostenía la cámara apuntando a Garfield.

-BIEN, ESA SERA LA PRIMERA PARADA, estoy realmente emocionado por nuestro viaje Rae- respondí sincero y un poco sonrojado. Así empezó nuestra pequeña aventura de carretera, hasta un destino incierto. Por suerte yo aprendí a tener mi propio Internet, así podría seguir subiendo mis vídeos.

* * *

CHAPU MIL OCHOCIENTOS TERMINADO :V


	17. Chapter 17

Viaje viaje, era lo más bonito que me había pasado después de haber conocido a Rae, llegamos al lago por la noche, cerca había un camping así que nos quedamos ahí por la noche. A eso se le llama suerte.

-Gar, vamos a ver las estrellas- Rae se veía emocionada, eso me alegraba lo que no me podría negar en absoluto. Así que tome una mantita y salimos a ver las estrellas.

-Bien Rae, después de todo eso es lo que quieres- dije mientras ponía la manta en el piso y nos acostábamos sobre ella mirando hacia el cielo.

-Se ven realmente muchas, en la ciudad no se ve ninguna- Rae se notaba muy feliz mientras miraba el cielo.

-Esa tiene forma de gancho- dije apuntando al cielo.

-Esa es Escorpio, si no me equivoco, por allá esta Orion- dijo apuntando hacia otro lado.

-Para mi solo son estrellas muy brillantes, pero si se algo de astrología, ¿esa es la osa?- dije tratando de sorprenderla.

-... Gar, ese es el Can mayor- me dijo mirándome de reojo.

-Casi lo logro- respondí un poco frustrado, nos pasamos bastante tiempo mirando al cielo hasta que empezó a hacer mucho frió y decidimos entrar a la Van.

-Bueno, estoy cansada, voy a ponerme otra ropa para dormir- cuando dijo eso se saco su playera de espaldas a mi.

-Rae, ¿te hiciste un tatuaje?- le dije mientas miraba la parte baja de su espalda que se veía con unas rayas.

-Si, es un cuervo- me respondió mostrándome su tatuaje.

-esta bonito- le dije mientras pasaba la mano por encima y empezaba a acariciar su espalda.

-Gar- no sabia cual era exactamente el tono de su voz, así que aproveche.

-¿Que pasa Rae?-le dije mientras empezaba a abrazarla por la espalda y besarle el cuello.

-Hoy no, estoy cansada y mi brazo no ayuda- dijo en un tono un poco cortante.

-BIEEEN pero no te soltare- respondí con desgana.

Esa fue una noche tranquila, nos pasamos un rato más viendo estrellas, la Van tenia en el techo un vidrio, así era más fácil verlas,nos despertamos temprano, me dedique a editar y subir el vídeo aprovechando que el camping tenía Wifi, después fuimos a una ciudad cercana, era pequeña pero bastante bonita.

-¿Que tal si vamos a comer y luego sacamos unas cuantas fotos?- le dije mientas caminábamos de la mano.

-Bueno, por ahí vi una pequeña feria y vendían unos cuantos libros, hay que pasar- dijo con su monótona voz.

-vale, después de comer algo que ya tengo hambre- le respondí mientras seguíamos caminando.

Comimos comida china que encontramos por ahí, por que hay comida china en todas partes, eso es innegable en todas partes hay comida china, luego fuimos por los libros, cuando los vio, se tiro de lleno, es la única forma de ver a Rae emocionada, cuando salio, llevaba cinco libros en su brazo, me apresure a ayudarla.

-¿Que compraste?- le dije con un poco de curiosidad.

-Un artista del hambre, de Kafka. Hacia la Fundación, el libro que me faltaba de esa saga de Asimov, un par de libros de Stoker y Death Poems de Liggoti. casi lo olvido, te compre A Death in the Family un cómic de Batman- me dijo mientras me entregaba los libros.

-GRACIAS RAVEN, NO TENIA ESTE- dije emocionado mientras veía el cómic de Batman.

-No hay de que, ahora las fotos ¿no?, eso es lo que querías después de todo- me dijo mientras guardaba los libros en su bolso.

Hicimos toda una secion de fotos, fue realmente entretenido, aprobechando que Rae estaba de muy buen humor se me ocurrio una idea.

-Rae, ¿quieres grabar un vídeo conmigo?- le dije arriesgándome a una negativa invariable.

-Claro, después de todo te has portado muy bien conmigo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, pero tú pagas el próximo libro que compre-me dijo mientras sostenía mi cámara para daylis.

-Bueno, volvamos a la Van, allí tengo todo, grabemos con ella de fondo- le respondí feliz, después de todo no se opuso, pero aun así tenia trampa con lo del libro, esa es Rae.

Llegamos a la Van guardamos las cosas y acomode el tripode, estabamos sentados en el colchon de la Van para grabar, tenia el guion preparado ya hace mucho tiempo, que quieria grabar el Tag de la novia, pero no encontraba el momento indicado, tenia todo preparado menos las respuestas, AMO ESTE TIPO DE VIDEOS.

-Vamos a empezar o no- me dijo Rae mientras me miraba con sospecha.

-Hahaha, si claro, déjame repasar un poco el guion, tú solo se espontanea, si, se que eso no va contigo, solo se tu misma- le dije mientras veía como la mirada en su rostro variaba.

-Como digas Gar- me respondió ya convencida que no tenia escapatoria.

* * *

HAHAHA FIN CHAPU SIETESIENTOS


	18. Chapter 18

Hola chicos, hoy con esta bonita Van de fondo, grabare un nuevo vídeo con Rae, después de ochenta y cuatro años, cuanto tiempo, como ya muchos sabrán BBRAE ES MÁS REAL QUE MI VIDA, aprovechando que Rae esta de buen humor y ya no puede retractase decidí hacer el TAG DE LA NOVIA- grito el peliverde emocionado.

-¿Que?, ahora me arrepiento de haber aceptado- dijo la gótica mientras tocaba su frente.

-Y no olvides que la sinceridad es importante, tratare de no repetir preguntas del vídeo anterior con Rae, y comenzamos. ¿Como nos conocimos?- dijo el peliverde mirando su celular.

-Eso es facil, cuanto fuiste a ver el piso, fin.-dijo Raven rápido

-Verdad, no se vale... ¿por que no empiezo con algo más emocionante? bueno otra. ¿Cual fue nuestra primera cita?... ahora que lo pienso oficialmente nunca hemos tenido citas oficiales como tal- dijo el peliverde mirando al cielo.

-Vaya... es verdad, como vivimos juntos desde que nos conocemos nunca nos juntamos como planeando lo, así que formalmente una cita nunca- dijo la gótica un poco sorprendida.

-Wow... esa no me la esperaba.¿Como fue nuestro primer beso?- pregunto chico bestia sonriendo.

-Es el mismo que subiste a Internet desgraciado, realmente no me lo esperaba- dijo la chica un poco sonrojada.

-Pero también cabe destacar que no te opusiste al beso, aunque tenía miedo de terminar muerto o que me odiaras de por vida- dijo el peliverde rascando ce la nuca.

-Me agradas lo suficiente como para no matarte- respondió la gótica sonrojada.

-Y agradezco mi carisma eternamente. Bien, ¿Que rutina tenemos juntos?...mmm.. yo diría que la película del miércoles.- dijo Gar mirando a Raven.

-Si, todos los miércoles cuando llego del trabajo Garfield tiene la sala preparada para ver una película o una serie en Netflix, cuanto tengo algo que hacer la única diferencia es que enciendo la luz e ignoro un poco el alrededor, pero la película del miércoles siempre- dijo Raven recordando el momento mientras sonreia.

-De hecho Cyborg me molesta por que una vez cuando estaba en su casa le dije que tenia que irme por que era miércoles de película,ahora me molesta cada vez que se le da la ocasión, memorable, bueno siguiente pregunta. ¿Que apodo nos tenemos?- dijo el peliverde

-Gar me llama Rae, a pesar de que al principio me opuse, pero entre todos los que dice, el el único que soporto, no entiendo bien el por que, y yo lo llamo Gar o idiota- dijo Raven con sencillez.

-Bueno, también te llamo Rae-Rae, Rave o nena, pero así o me golpea o no me hace caso, aunque todo el mundo le dice Raven a pesar que se llama Rachel- dijo chico bestia poniendo su brazo en el hombro de Raven.

-Agradece que accedí a que me llamaras Rae, es realmente raro acostumbrarse a eso idiota- dijo la chica sonriendo un poco.

-Rae. bueno, otra pregunta. ¿Que es lo que más te gusta y lo que más odias de mi?- pregunto el chico sonriendo socarronamente.

-Me gusta que seas tan alegre y que tengas mucha iniciativa con lo que quieres, lo que esta conectado a lo malo, eres muy ruidoso e inquieto- dijo la chica en el mismo y monótono tono de siempre.

-que sencillo, eso es tan tú eres de pocas palabras Rae, me gusta eso, también el que seas tan paciente, y lo que no me gusta sería que aveces eres muy fría y poco emocional conmigo, yo también necesito amor- decía en un tono infantil chico bestia.

-Idiota- respondió monótona Raven mientras acariciaba el cabello del chico.

-Siempre, Y ¿color favorito?, el de Rae a pesar de usar mucho el violeta y el negro tú color favorito es el azul- dijo un poco inseguro chico bestia.

-Bien, y el tuyo debe ser el verde, seguro- respondió la gótica segura.

-SII, que difícil era esa pregunta, cadí nos odiamos permanentemente, HAHA, bueno, esta ya es la última Rae. ¿Por que solemos pelear?- pregunto el chico tras ver que su bromea ni siquiera inmuto a la chica.

-Por lo general discutimos por estupideces, cosas banales sin sentido, como el hecho que haces mucho ruido o que destrozaste la sala haciendo un vídeo, ¿Por que no usas la azotea si vas a ensuciar mucho?- respondió sin pensar mucho Raven.

-Por que pienso que va a salir bien, y bueno, es cierto, a pesar de ser personas muy opuestas, nuestras peleas no son grandes, no hasta ahora, ayuda mucho que Rae tenga mucha paciencia, y que sepa que hacer cuando esta enojada, el libro gratis y ser su esclavo siempre funciona, por eso te amo- dijo chico bestia mientras la miraba.

-cállate Gar- respondió sonrojada la gótica.

-Como digas Rae-cuando termino la frase beso a la chica. -Bueno chicos ese fue el vídeo de la semana, nos vemos la próxima-dijo el peliverde mientras miraba la cámara.

-No vuelvo a grabar contigo nunca- dino sonrojada la gótica mientras desviaba la mirada.

-No seas así Rae Hahaha, bueno, ya es algo tarde, ¿que te parece si comemos algo?-dijo el chico parando ce hacia la cámara.

-Bien, como quieras idiota- respondió la chica ya más tranquila.

-Pero primero por Twitter; esta semana vídeo con Rae-Rae chicos, como muchos esperaban, ¿cuál creen que es el vídeo que grabamos?- escribió el chico por su celular.

-Mejor apresúrate- dijo la chica caminando

* * *

CHAPU DIEZ Y ALGO TERMINADO YEE YEEE por ahora no he escrito mucho, por que empece a leer Carol y por error mio estaba en Catalán, y catalán yo no se, así que ademas de leerlo lo traduzco, el fic no le falta mucho para terminar, así que por ahora arriverechi, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	19. Chapter 19

Ya habíamos pasado toda la semana recorriendo por ahí, sin rumbo definido, las mañanas tranquilas, los viajes de tarde y cosas por el estilo, sabíamos que ya era hora de volver, pero la llamada de Dick nos dijo que teníamos que volver antes de que el se volviera loco, realmente no estaba acostumbrado a los animales, eso sumado a que estaba excesivamente nervioso ya que ya había comprado el anillo con el que le propondría matrimonio a Star, ese hombre ya se estaba volviendo loco, demasiado incluso para el.

-Ya está todo ordenado Gar- dijo la gótica doblando un poco de ropa.

-Acá también está todo ordenado, ya quiero ir a ver a Rex de nuevo- dijo el peliverde sonriendo.

-Bien, fue un gran viaje Gar, ya es hora de volver a casa-dijo la chica sentándose en el copiloto.

-Bien, a conducir- dijo el peliverde poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.-Chicos, llego el momento de terminar el viaje, ya es el momento de volver a casa, y molestar a Rex hehehe- dijo el peliverde y después la puso en un pequeño soporte en la van.

-Sabes algo, estamos realmente lejos de casa, ¿seguro que llegaremos hoy?-dijo la gótica mirando su celular.

-Supongo, sólo déjate llevar Rae, llegaremos en algún momento-dijo el chico mientras conducía.

-Si dices- dijo la chica encendiendo la radio.

-Déjala, es Bohemian Rhapsody- dijo el peliverde mirando a la chica.

-¿Creías que la cambiaría?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mamaaa, Just killed a man, Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead - grito el peliverde emocionado mientras miraba a la chica a su lado.

-Mamaaa, life had just begun, But now I've gone and thrown it all away- canto la chica un poco emocionada.

-Mama, oooh-Grito el peliverde mientras manejaba.

-Dios, si que eres un idiota- le dijo la chica mientras miraba a su compañero cantar.

-Venga Rae, solo cantemos juntos,Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters- dijo le peliverde mientras la canción seguía sonando.

-Bien bien- dijo la chica sonriendo.

Así se pasaron cantando unas cuantas canciones, de hecho Gar lo estaba grabado, se podría decir que tenia todo planeado, así es el chico.

-De verdad creo que no llegaremos hoy, ya son las 10 de la noche y estoy cansado Rae, vamos al camping de allí-dijo el peliverde bostezando mientras se acercaban.

-Bien, después de todo lo suponía, según google nos faltan 3 horas, pero si ya estas cansado mejor quedemos nos en el camping-Dijo la chica también bostezando.

-Valla, de alguna manera da miedo este camping- dijo el peliverde ya dentro del lugar.

-Hola jóvenes- dijo una ancianita en donde se arrendaba.

-Una noche por favor- dijo el chico un poco nervioso.

-Claro, en esa casa pueden pasar la noche si gustan- dijo la mujer apuntando una casa.

-necesito ir al baño, ¿Donde está?-dijo la chica acercándose a una casa que había.

-Al fondo de un pasillo largo- dijo la mujer terminando de atender a Garfield.

-Yo también voy Rae- dijo el chico con su cámara en mano.-Este lugar me da miedo sabes, que decoración más vieja- dijo el chico mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Déjate de tonterías, dijo la chica mirando el lugar, vaya, hasta hay un piano- dijo la chica apuntando un pequeño piano.

-Este lugar de verdad me da miedo, ¿por que tiene tantas sillas?- dijo el chico grabando a su alrededor.-AAHHH- gritó de repente.

-¿Que pasa Gar?- dijo preocupada la chica mientas se acercaba.

-Na nada, solo me asuste con esa muñeca de porcelana en la mecedora y ese cuadro que da miedo, ese niño es satánico, se le ve en su mirada de niño- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a un cuadro de un niño.

-Déjate de tonterías,no va a pasar nada, mejor ayúdame a encontrar el baño- dijo la chica alejándose.

-Creo que los encontré Rae, están al fondo de este sospechoso pasillo digno de película de terror- dijo el chico con desconfianza.

-Idiota- dijo la chica acercándose a los baños.

-¿Segura que quieres quedarte Rae?- pregunto el chico.

-Si, ademas ya estas demasiado cansado como para seguir manejando- dijo la chica ahora lavándose las manos.

-Bu bueno, pero dormimos en la Van- dijo el chico nervioso.

-Como quieras, pero no va a pasar nada- dijo la chica un poco molesta.

-Bien Rae- respondió el chico un poco más feliz mientras caminaba hacia la Van.

-Voy a extrañar esto de cierta forma, es realmente agradable ver las estrellas estando acostado- dijo la chica tirándose en el colchón.

-Es realmente bonito- respondió el peliverde tirándose al lado para luego lanzar un bostezo.

-Idiota- dijo la chica ya con ropa de dormir puesta.

-Si- dijo el peliverde mientras abrazaba a su compañera.

-Gar, ¿tienes miedo, verdad?- pregunto la gótica de repente.

-HAHAHA no, ¿miedo? ¿por que?- pregunto el chico nervioso.

-Me estas abrazando muy fuerte Gar, por eso estoy segura de que tienes miedo- dijo la chica mientras golpeaba el brazo del peliverde.

-HAHAHA, lo lo siento Rae- dijo el chico soltando un poco el abrazo.

-Tranquilo, realmente no entiendo por que te da miedo ese lugar, es solo viejo y malgastado- dijo la gótica mientras acariciaba la cabeza del chico.

-Gracias Rae- dijo el chico mientras se acomodaba.

Durmieron abrazados, ciertamente no paso nada escalofriante esa noche, a pesar de que Gar tenia un mal presentimiento (por que si Raven dice que no va a pasar nada, es por que no va a pasar nada esa mujer es mágica y todo el mundo lo sabe). Sin notarlo ya era temprano por la mañana, seguirian durmiendo pero un celular los despertó.

-¿Si?- dijo la gótica tomando su celular.

-Raven, por favor vuelve pronto, ya no aguanto a este perro, ¿como tiene tanta energía?, entiendo eso de que sea grande, pero todo el tiempo quiere jugar- se escucho la voz desesperada de un pelinegro.

-Tranquilo Dick, llegaremos en como 4 horas o así- respondió la chica sentándose en el colchón.

-Gracias a Dios, los quiero mucho, pero no me vuelvan a hacer esto- dijo el pelinegro más aliviado.

-Bien, llegaremos lo antes posible- dijo la gótica en su monótono tono de voz.-Gar despierta por favor-

-No quiero- dijo el chico mientras tiraba a Raven hacia el.

-Woa, Gar, no es el momento- se escucho a la chica en un tono poco habitual

-¿Chicos?...Bueno... Adiós Raven...los espero- se escucho al pelinegro confundido.

-¿Quien era?- dijo el peliverde mientras abrazaba a la gótica.

-Era Dick desesperado con Rex- respondió la chica soltándose del agarre.

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que ir con el, antes de que se vuelva loco- dijo el chico sentándose en el colchón.

-Si, ya es hora de irnos- dijo la chica buscando unas cosas en una mochila.

Cuatro horas después aproximadamente después de dejar las cosas en casa y la Van en donde la arrendaron, fueron a buscar a Rex y Azarath.

-Hola Chicos- se escucho la voz del pelinegro abriendo la puerta mientras el mastín se lanzaba hacia una de las personas al otro lado de la puerta.

-No de nuevo, REX- dijo la gótica con el mastín lamiendo le la cara.

-Rex, viejo, me siento traicionado- dijo el peliverde sacando le el mastín de encima a la chica.

-Gane la apuesta Star, te dije que se lanzaría a Raven- dijo el pelinegro mientras gritaba al interior de la casa.

-Bueno, la próxima vez yo pago la pizza- dijo la chica desde el sofá.

-Bien, pasen- dijo Dick entrando.

-Cuidaste bien de Rex viejo- dijo el peliverde acariciando a su perro.

-Bueno, tus indicaciones no ayudaron mucho para el perro, tuve que llamar a Victor, tu amigo para que me digiera un poco más sobre tu perro- dijo el chico maravilla mirando al peliverde.

-Vaya, y al parecer Azarath le tomo cariño a Star- dijo la gótica sentándose con la pelirroja.

-Si amiga Raven, Azarath es un gato muy tranquilo- decía la veterinaria acariciando al gato.

-Gar, la próxima semana, el martes, en la cafetería que trabaja Raven, a las ocho, planeamos la pedida de mano- le susurro Dick al peliverde.

-Bien, después le digo a Rae- susurro el peliverde poniéndole un collar a Rex.

-El viaje fue un poco largo, nosotros ya nos vamos a casa- dijo la gótica con Azarath en una jaula.

-Adiós Star, Adiós Dick- dijo el par mientras salían de la casa.

-Creo que podríamos conseguir una mascota- dijo la pelirroja viendo salir a sus amigos.

-No parece mala idea Star- le respondió el pelinegro cerrando la puerta.

* * *

FINISH TO TE CAPU NI IDEA :V


	20. Chapter 20

Un día más vuelve a empezar, acababa de amanecer, busco café en la cocina, oigo llover, bueno, después de todo ya empezarían las temporadas de lluvia, de repente escucho a Gar acercarse a la cocina, me sorprende siempre lo guapo que está al despertar, tan despeinado y sin arreglar, me hace feliz verte a mi lado a pesar de lo estúpido que puede llegar a ser.

-Buenos Días- le dije desde la cocina mientas sonreía.

-Buenos días Rae- me respondió en un bostezo.

-Ten, parece que lo necesitas- le dije mientras me acercaba con un café.

-Gracias Rae, parece que hoy no podre ir a pasear a Rex- me dijo mientras sonreía como idiota.

-Eso parece, ¿Dick te dijo cuando nos juntaríamos?- le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Si, hoy a las ocho en la cafetería donde trabajas- me respondio mientras bebia un sorvo de su café.

-Bien, me pregunto cual será su plan- dije mientras miraba a Gar.

-Yo también me pregunto sobre los detalles de su plan, por cierto, ¿Como está tu brazo?- dijo un poco preocupado.

-Esta mucho mejor, puedo moverlo mucho mejor- le dije tratado de calmarlo, sabía que el se hechaba la culpa por todo lo que paso.

-Realmente me preocupe mucho por tí, por un momento crei que te perdería, me alegra haber evitado que Terra te matara- me dijo deprimido.

-Tranquilo idiota- le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-No puedo evitar pensarlo cada vez que te veo, nada es igual cuando no estás, realmente has hecho mucho por mí, te extrañe mucho cuando nos separamos solamente.- lo escuche sollozando, realmente no sabia que tan mal estaba.

-Sigo contigo Gar- le dije canizbaja.

Nos pasamos la tarde juntos, después de un rato Gar se volvió a animar, jugamos mucho con Rex, ya que hoy no pudimos sacarlo a pasear, era mala idea que un mastín de ese tamaño se ensuciara y no podíamos bañarlo, ya que lo bañábamos en la azotea, vimos unas películas, el edito un poco mientras yo leía un libro, cosas sencillas, cuando llego las siete y media, decidimos dirigirnos a la cafetería, de seguro Dick ya nos estaba esperando.

-Chicos, por fin llegaron-dijo el pelinegro emocionado.

-Hola Dick- dijo el par al unisino.

-Sientence, tenemos que hablar- dijo el chico moviendo dos sillas.

-Bien, yo voy a pedir algo antes- dijo el peliverde acercándose a la mesa de pedidos.

-Dick, aquí estamos, espero que tengas una idea de que hacer- dijo la gótica sentándose.

-Tengo una idea, pero quiero su opinion y su aporte, quiero algo grande pero discreto- dijo el chico buscando algo en su bolsillo

-Curiosa combinación, Star te va a decir que si de todos modos- Dijo la chica con un tono burlesco.

-¿Pero que pasa si me dice que no?, tienen que estar ahí para evitar que me mate- dijo el pelinegro sacando una libreta.

-¿Y que es eso?- dijo el peliverde llegando con dos vasos.

-Tengo todo escrito aquí, no puedo dejar escapar ningún detalle- dijo Dick buscando algo en la libreta.

-Perfecto, cuéntanos todo- dijo la gótica bebiendo un sorbo de su té.

-Pediré mesa para el restaurante más caro, hable con el restaurante sobre la pedida de mano, me dijeron que podían ayudarme, hacer un plato especial y disponerme de un garzon para que me ayude si necesitaba algo, les pregunte si podía hacer una variación en el ambiente, si puedo, quiero cambiar las flores de el restaurante a unas orquídeas, las favoritas de Star, ademas, arrendare un avión que escriba en el cielo si se quiere casar conmigo. A ustedes los necesito por dos motivos, por si ven que me pongo demasiado nervioso, ayudarme con algo y quiero que me ayuden en el restaurante a organizar las cosas dentro y grabarlo por favor- dijo el pelinegro nervioso.

-Me parece una buena idea Dick- respondió el peliverde un poco sorprendido.

-También suena costoso, acepta que ella te dirá que si sin importar mucho- dijo la gótica con indiferencia.

-¿A ti no te gustaría algo espectacular, Rae?- pregunto el peliverde al ver la poca emoción de la chica.

-Realmente no- respondió la gótica monótona.

-Bueno, entonces me ayudan, después de todo ya compre el anillo, mañana quiero organizar todo en el restaurante y en la noche hacer la pedida- Dijo nervioso e pelinegro.

-Claro viejo, mañana por la mañana vamos a todo lo que necesites- dijo el peligro dándole una palmada en el brazo.

-Gracias, miren, este es el anillo- decía el chico sacando una cajita de su bolsillo, era un hermoso anillo de oro con una piedrecilla verde rodeada de otras dos piedrecillas rojas.

-Es hermoso viejo, tienes buen gusto- dijo el peliverde mirando el anillo.

-Es verdad, no esperaba menos del hombre que aveces viste como semáforo- dijo la gótica burlándose.

-Esa época ya paso Raven- dijo el pelinegro guardando la cajita.

-Bien, entonces solo queda organizar todo, deje comprada las flores, mañana tengo que ir a retirarlas a las tres, pero eso quiero que lo hagan ustedes, desde las dos voy a estar distrayendo a Star y cosas así, pero en la mañana dejaremos todo preparado, le prometí pasar el día con ella mañana- dijo el pelinegro emocionado.

-Bien, solo déjanos la dirección- dijo la gótica con una sonrisa al ver la emoción de su amigo.

-No hay de que, le compre las flores a tu madre Raven, me hizo un precio y todo, es una señora muy amable- respondió Dick sonriendo.

-Eso lo hace más fácil- respondió la chica.

-Bien, entonces operación algún día seré tío, en proceso- Grito el peliverde levantándose de su silla.

-Cálmate, conociendo a Dick, todavía falta para eso, se plantearía mucho el si seria un gran padre y cosas por el estilo- dijo la gótica burlándose.

-Ha, buen chiste Raven, yo sería un buen padre- respondió un poco irritado el pelinegro.

* * *

Chapu 780 listeilor


	21. Chapter 21

Hoy ayudar a Dick no era una opción, en la mañana nos reunimos y ordenamos el tema restaurante, quedo perfecto, todo listo, a las tres iríamos por las flores, a las cuatro las llevamos a el restaurante y para las siete todo tenia que estar perfecto, si no queríamos que Dick se desesperara, cosa que de igual manera pasaría. Para ir por las flores, Dick nos entrego su auto, ahora estábamos de camino con Rae.

-Ahora dobla a la derecha- dijo la gótica tranquilamente.

-Bien, esta es la florería de tu madre ¿verdad?-Dije estacionando me al lado de una florería.

-Si, hay que recoger las flores que Dick nos pidió, e ir a dejarlas al restaurante solamente- dijo la chica bajándose del auto.

-Bien, solo espero que no se haya pasado, se que puede ser exagerado- dije siguiendo a Rae.

-Hola chicos, supongo que vienen a recoger las flores de Dick, el ya me dijo que vendrían ustedes- dijo una mujer moviendo unas flores.

-Si, hace ya un tiempo que no te veía mamá, gracias por todo.- dijo la gótica sonriendo.

-No hay de que, hola Garfield, nos volvemos a ver- dijo la mujer acercándose a la pareja.

-Hola señora- dijo el peliverde sonriendo.

-Solo llámame Arella- dijo la mujer dándole un abrazo al par.

-Bien, y cuales son las flores que pidió Dick- dijo la gótica al terminar el abrazo.

-¿Acaso ya se va a casar? pidió realmente muchas, son estas orquídeas- dijo la mujer acercándose a una bodega.

-No, solo vamos a ordenar el restaurante, también se necesitan muchas flores para eso- dijo la chica un poco preocupada por la cantidad.

-Bueno, si llevan unas ustedes y llevo otras yo en la camioneta, no creo que tengamos problemas.- se escucho a la mujer desde la bodega.

-Bien, supongo que ya es mi hora, empezamos a mover las flores- dijo el peliverde arremangándose.

-Son todas las blancas- dijo la mayor entregándoles unos guantes.

-Solo Dick podía hacer esto- dijo la gótica mirando el interior de la bodega.

-No seas tan apática Rachel, lo entenderás cuando te suceda, realmente recordaras esos pequeños detalles que valen mucho- dijo la mujer empezando a mover unos cartuchos de flores.

-Cuando se cansaran de decir eso- dijo la chica monótona.

-Realmente tendrás mucho trabajo chico- dijo la madre de Raven mirando a Chico bestia.

-Yo también lo creo- dijo el peliverde riéndose.

Después de mil años (puede ser que sean menos) terminaron de llevar las flores a los autos y se dirigieron a el restaurante, gracias a los meseros esta vez bajarlas y llevarlas dentro fue más fácil.

-Bien, ahora solo hay que ordenarlas en todos los floreros- dijo la gótica llevando las últimas flores.

-Tu amigo realmente piensa en los detalles- dijo la mujer sacando unas flores de sus cartuchos.

-Me sorprende lo meticuloso que esta siendo considerado lo nervioso que esta- dijo la más joven mientras reía.

-Rae, ya son las seis, dentro de poco tenemos que ir a casa, así que hay que apresurarnos- dijo el chico ordenando unos floreros.

-Bien, no creo que nos demoremos mucho con la ayuda de todos los chicos- dijo la gótica mientras los camareros también ordenaban las orquídeas.

-Gracias chicos, Rae, voy a llamar a Dick para decirle que esta todo controlado y que no falta mucho para que todo este listo por acá- dijo el peliverde sacando su celular del bolsillo.

Cuarenta minutos después terminaron, le fueron a dejar el auto a Dick para luego ir a casa a cambiarse para la noche.

-Rae, ¿el corbatín verde o el azul?- dijo el peliverde mientras tomaba dos corbatines.

-El verde te queda mejor- respondió la gótica mientras se ponía pintalabios negro.

-Bien, es necesario ir tan bien vestido- dijo el chico acomodándose su corbatín.

-Después de todo vamos al mejor restaurante de la ciudad, y Dick lo contrato, si no vamos formales nos mata seguro- Respondió riendo la chica.

-Como olvidarlo, pero le agradezco, después de todo no tengo muchas oportunidades de verte con vestido, te queda bien Rae- dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo.

-Tu también te ves bien idiota- respondió la chica terminándose de maquillar.

-Siempre me veo bien Rae- dijo el chico sacando una cámara de un bolso.

-Claro, espero que tus habilidades de Daily Blogger ayuden a Dick a conseguir un gran vídeo sin que Star se de cuenta por un tiempo- dijo la gótica acercándose al chico.

-Sera el mejor vídeo de pedida, mejor que cualquiera, ¿QUÉ ES DISNEY?¿QUE ES UNA PRESENTACIÓN EN DIRECTO?- dijo emocionado el peliverde.

-Idiota, mejor vallamos al restaurante que tenemos que llegar antes de Dick- respondió la gótica acomodando la chaqueta.

-Bien- dijo el chico besando a la gótica.

Llegaron a afinar unos detalles, asegurarse de unos detalles pocos y que todo estaba en orden, cuando todo estaba completamente preparado se pidieron unos platos de comida para ambos, solo quedaba esperar que Dick hiciera bien su trabajo, Dick llego Diez minutos después que ellos se sentaron, estaban a dos mesas de diferencia, por lo que podían verlos bien.

-Ahora solo queda que Dick lo arruine- dijo el peliverde bebiendo el agua de su vaso.

-Y luego yo soy la negativa- respondió la gótica riendo.

-Efectivamente- se rió el peliverde mirando la mesa de su amigo desde lejos.

-Al parecer ya pidieron lo suyo- dijo la gótica mirando como el mesero se alejaba.

-Y al parecer Dick ya se puso nervioso, se paro al baño, yo también voy, vuelvo enseguida Rae- dijo el peliverde parándose.

-Animalo- respondió la gótica riendo.

-¿Que te pasa viejo?- dijo el peliverde abriendo la puerta del baño.

-Solo estoy nervioso, ¿realmente podre hacerlo?-dijo el pelinegro lavándose la cara

-Dick, tienes todo asombrosa mente preparado, solo te queda seguir adelante, hasta arrendaste el avión, y el cielo esta precioso esta noche, estas decidido y estoy seguro que estar no se opondrá viejo, SI REALMENTE ERES UN HOMBRE TAN GENIAL COMO DICES QUE ERES, LO DEMOSTRARAS Y SALDRÁS DE AQUÍ Y LE PEDIRÁS LA MANO A STAR, ¿ENTENDIDO VIEJO?-dijo el peliverde emocionándose.

-Si soy genial, Gracias Garfield- dijo Dick convencido mientras salía del baño.

-Eso fue demasiado fácil- dijo el peliverde un poco sorprendido mientras también salía del baño.

La velada fue tranquila,Dick se veía más confiado, al llegar cerca del final de la velada Dick le señalo el cielo y se arrodillo sacando su cajita del bolsillo, Chico bestia estaba grabando todo, cuando vio a la chica abrazando al pelinegro se acercaron al par, oficialmente estaban comprometidos.

-Felicidades chicos- dijo el peliverde acercándose con su cámara en mano.

-Chicos, ¿Que hacen aquí?- dijo la peli roja mirando al par.

-Dick nos dijo que ayudáramos- dijo la gótica sonriendo les.

-Gracias chicos, ahora me tendrán que ayudar con la organización de la boda- dijo Dick riendo.

-Dios, realmente no quiero imaginarme organizando eso- dijo el peliverde guardando la grabación de su cámara.

-Bueno, todos sabemos que Dick es demasiado detallista- dijo la pelirroja riéndose.

-Ser perfeccionador es una gran virtud mía- se atribuyo el pelinegro.

-Como digas, ahora que oficialmente están comprometidos supongo que podemos ir a casa, nos hiciste levantarnos realmente temprano y organizar todo realmente cansa- dijo la gótica monotonamente.

-Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos a ir, así que adiós chicos- dijo emocionado el pelinegro.

-Adiós, QUE TENGAN UNA BUENA VELADA, QUIERO UNA SOBRINA, LAS NIÑAS PEQUEÑAS SON MÁS MIMABLES- grito el peliverde mientas salia del restaurante con Rae.-Oye Rae, ¿a tí te gustaría tener hijos algún día?.

-Antes sin duda respondería que no, pero ahora no me molestaría llegar a tener hijos en algún momento- dijo la gótica riendo.

-Algún día eh, bueno a mi si me gustan los niños, y también hacerlos- dijo sugestivo el peliverde.

-Dios mio no seas idiota- respondió sonrojada la chica.

-Bien bien, por ahora no- dijo el chico un poco desanimado.

* * *

CASI TERMINADO, bueno prácticamente este es un final, trucho, pero final PRÁCTICAMENTE, le quiero hacer algo así como un epilogo, pero no se, depende de lo que se me ocurra, hasta algún día me despido.


End file.
